The Shinning Light
by Luna963
Summary: Sapphira was just a regular girl until she met Zahara, the spirit of the Millenium Pendant around her neck. Zahara doesn't remember anything but her name and that she lived in Anicent Egypt over 5000 years ago. However, there seems to be a key to unlocking Zahara's missing memories that's drawing them to Domino City. Yugi x OC, Yami(Atem)/OC
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Sapphira was just a regular girl until she met Zahara, the spirit of the Millenium Pendant around her neck. Zahara doesn't remember anything but her name and that she lived in Anicent Egypt over 5000 years ago. However, there seems to be a key to unlocking Zahara's missing memories that's drawing them to Domino City.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Character Descriptions:**

**Sapphira Takaru:**

A half egyptian and half japanese girl with long blonde hair with golden highlights and bright blue eyes. She carries the spirit of the Millenium Pendant around her neck named Zahara. She and Zahara have a special bond. She promised Zahara that she would help her find her missing memories. The only ones who know about Zahara are her parents, Shadi, and her cousins to protect her from anyone that might be after her. She has a secret crush on Yugi Moto, but is too shy to tell him that she likes him.

**Marina Takaru:**

An egyptian with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She is an archeologist and tombkeeper for the tomb of the nameless pharaoh. Since a girl, she was allowed to live on the outside world, while her brother was not. She became an archeologist to better understand Ancient Egypt and to learn more about the nameless pharaoh's wife. She met a fellow archeolgist and they fell in love and married. He agreed to help wait for the Pharaoh's return. She had a daughter named Sapphira and gave her the Millenium Pendant after finding it in the tomb of the nameless pharaoh's wife as a 14th birthday present, not knowing that it contained Zahara inside without her memories. She agrees to help her daughter find Zahara's missing memories and creates the perfect coverstory for coming to Domino City. She has to leave for Egypt with her husband on important business trips sometimes, but knows that she can take care of herself because they taught her how to in case that they have to leave her alone like that. She cares very deeply about her daughter.

**Toran Takaru:**

A half egyptian and japanese with spiky golden hair and bright blue eyes. He is Marina's husband, fellow archeologist and Sapphira's father. He knows about Zahara's spirit inside the Millenium Pendant and agrees to help Sapphira find Zahara's missing memories. Sometimes he and his wife have to go to Egypt for important business trips, but knows that Sapphira can take care of herself because they taught her how to in case of something like this. He cares very deeply for his daughter and likes to tease her about her secret crush for Yugi Moto.

**Zahara:**

An Egyptian with long blonde hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes. She is the spirit of the Millenium Pendant that Sapphira wears around her neck and the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh. The only thing that she remembers is her name and that she lived in Ancient Egypt over 5000 years ago. She takes over Sapphira's body when she gets a little too in over her head. It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes her temper gets her a little in over her head. You can only tell when she takes over usually by her eyes, but her personality is slightly different and the way she talks from Sapphira. She feels that the key to unlocking her memories is in Domino City and feels drawn to the city for some reason unknown to her. She thinks of Sapphira like a daughter and protects her as much as she can. She also seems to feel nostaglic around the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle for some reason. Which makes sense since he is her husband, but how she came to be inside the Millenium is still a mystery.

**Prologue**

I'll wait for you, my love. We will meet again when your chosen one completes the Millennium Puzzle and when mine wears my Millennium Pendant." An Egyptian woman with blonde hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes was looking at a man with tri-colored hair and crimson eyes. He wore a crown in his hair, signifying his status as royalty.

The woman wore a royal dress with blue on the top of the dress. She had golden bangles on her arms and legs. Her crown blended in with her hair, signifying her status as royalty. Around her neck was a golden heart shaped pendant with the eye of horus in the center held in place by a rope tied to the pendant. The pendant seemed to hold an incredible power.

The man wore royal robes. His tricolor hair was strange. He had black with crimson in the back and blonde bangs in the front. Some of his bangs stuck up like lighting bolts. He had golden bangles on his arms, legs, and neck. He had golden earings and his crown blended in with his hair. He wore an upside down pyramid around his neck with the eye of horus in the center held in place by a rope tied to the pyramid. The pyramid seemed to hold an incredible power.

The man nodded and looked at her with only love in his eyes. " I know that you will Zahara, but do you have to seal yourself inside the Millenium Pendant? You'll lose your memory except for your name and when you were alive. Are you sure that you want to risk never remembering me?"

Zahara smiled at the man. " Yes Atem, I'm sure. I've already set it up to where I will remember everything the moment that you have remembered everything. When I'm awakened, I'll slowly start remembering pieces of my past, but that will stop when it gets to the moment that I met you. I may not remember you, but I know that my heart will always remember you, just like yours will, my Pharaoh Atem."

Atem smiled with love and understanding in his eyes. " Then I look forward to the day that we meet again, my shinning light. Let us hope that fate lets us meet again." Zahara smiled sadly with tears in her eyes as Atem sealed himself inside the puzzle. Then she picked up the puzzle and shattered it like he asked her to.

Then she put the pieces in a golden box. Then she turned to a priest with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. " Seto, I believe you know what to do." He nodded at her statement.

" Yes, I will put the puzzle in his tomb and put the pendant in yours. I also need to erase any traces of his name and any mention of the Millenium Pendant to protect you as ordered by the Pharaoh." She shook her head and smiled. " Remember Seto, you are the Pharaoh now. I wish you the best of luck and look forward to seeing you in the afterlife after both of our tasks are complete. Goodbye Seto, and may your heart always lead you to do what is right." He smiled and nodded his thanks and goodbye to her. Then Zahara stood up and her pendant glowed after she put the golden box in his hands and sealed herself inside of the pendant, to wait for the chosen one to come and reunite her with her pharaoh, her husband, and the one that she loves like no one else in this world or in the afterlife.

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Sapphira

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**I hoped that you liked the prologue. In my opinion that was the easiest to write in this whole story. It only gets harder the farther I go. The story is basically the same as the anime, with just a bit of the manga added because I tried to add season 0 to the story instead of making it start at Duelist Kingdom, but I wanted to make it more interesting, so I added season 0 to the mix. You know how it was always Tea getting saved by Yami( Atem)? Now instead of it being Tea, it's Sapphira who is always getting saved. Sapphira has a bad habit of getting into trouble sometimes. She tends to be a trouble magnet, which always annoyed one of her cousins, because she always had to make sure that she didn't get into too much trouble. She also tends to hide things from others because she doesn't want them to treat her differently because of it. Anyways, that's all for now. Now enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Sapphira**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

" Sapphira, are you ready yet?" We need to be at the airport before our plane leaves." I smiled as I finished putting my dark blue fingerless gloves on and shaking out my long blonde hair with golden highlights and opened my bright blue eyes. I smiled as I looked at my appearance in the mirror.

I wore a dark blue top with a bright green sleeveless jacket. The bottom of the jacket was tied to keep it from getting in my way. My black skirt ended at my knees with a white belt above the skirt. I had dark brown boots and wore a golden pendant around my neck.

The pendant was shaped like a golden heart. In the center it had the eye of Horus. It was held in place by a rope tied to the pendant and hung around my neck. There seemed to be an incredible power coming from the pendant itself.

I guess that I should introduce myself. My name is Sapphira Takaru, but just call me Sapphira. I am half Japanese and half Egyptian. My father is half Egyptian and half Japanese. However, my mother is a full Egyptian. My parents are both Archeologists which is how I got the pendant around my neck. It is know as the Millennium Pendant, but no one knows next to nothing about the item. It's like it was deleted from history on purpose or something. I've lived in Egypt all my life, but now we're moving to Domino City in Japan.

I turned to see a spirit that looked exactly like me, but with bright green eyes. She had the same exact clothes as well. This is Zahara, she is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. She is one of the reasons why we're moving to Japan.

I met her after I put on the Millennium Pendant when my parents gave it to me for my 14th birthday. She had no memories except for her name and that she lived in Ancient Egypt over 5000 years ago. It's been two years since then. Her memories slowly started to come back, but then something has started blocking her from remembering anything else. Then, she felt the need to leave Egypt to go to Japan for a reason even she didn't know why.

Something has been drawing Zahara to Domino City. So, we decided to go and live there in order to help Zahara. I would be going to Domino High and continue my education while I look for clues on how to help Zahara. She smiled softly at me as I got my bag, which was not very much. We didn't really have much to pack that was mine. " We better hurry Sapphira, we don't want to miss our plane."

I nodded as I came out of the house with my stuff to see my parents. My mother, Marina Takaru wore a simple blue dress with sea green boots. Her long black hair and bright blue eyes looked beautiful in the sun. My father, Toran Takaru, wore a black shirt with brown pants and black shoes. His spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes looked equally as stunning in the sunlight.

They smiled at me as we got in the car and drove to the airport. We got on the plane with plenty of time to spare. I'll miss Egypt, but Japan sounds really exciting. I wonder if anyone will recognize me.

You see, I am the Egyptian Champion in this game called duel monsters created by this rich billionaire called Maximillion Pegasus who owns Industrial illusions. No doubt that someone who plays it may recognize me. I'm a little self conscious about people treating me differently just because I'm a famous celebrity. However, helping Zahara is my first priority. I looked outside as the plane took off and left for Japan. " Goodbye Egypt! Domino City, here we come!"

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival in Domino City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival in Domino City**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I felt someone shaking me awake from my seat on the plane. " Sapphira, my little angel, it's time to wake up. We're here, so it's time to go." I opened my eyes and saw that it was my father trying to wake me up. I got up and followed my parents out of the plane. We got our bags and left the airport in a cab. It stopped at our new house. It was a little small( the size of Yugi's house in the show), but I liked it that way.

I took my bag upstairs to my room to unpack. I don't really have that much stuff. I had some golden bangles and my wallet with pictures and some clothes. I also had my duel monsters cards and my deck placeholder with my deck inside. I also had two different journals with different colors. They were dark blue and bright green. The dark blue was my diary and the bright green was to keep clues that could be keys to Zahara's past. That way, I could write about myself while still helping Zahara.

I also took out a dark blue schoolbag and put it on over my shoulders. I put in my wallet and my deck placeholder inside with my deck in it. I also my dark blue cell phone and put some extra duel monster cards inside as well. There might be some people around town or at school who were also in duel monsters. I know that Seto Kaiba is the international champion, but I don't know who else is interested in them. Besides, he's busy running Kaiba Corporation, so I shouldn't bother him right now. Besides, I'm still mad at him for mocking my beliefs the last time I saw him. I went back downstairs after I finished unpacking to see my mom still taking pictures out.

She saw me coming down and smiled softly. " Finished unpacking princess?" I nodded slightly, smiling softly at her. She smiled back as she put the put the picture on a table before picking up another. " Why don't you go outside and explore the town? You might make some new friends before you start school tomorrow. We already picked up the forms while you were busy unpacking. Actually, it was your father, while I stayed behind and unpacked, which I'm still doing."

I nodded, smiling softly at her. " I will, thanks Mom! I'll be back by dinner, if I don't get lost!" She laughed gently at that as I ran out the door and into the city. I wonder if there will be anything interesting out here? Well, there's only one way to find out! And that's to go out there and find out for myself!

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Solomon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Solomon**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I came to the town square of Domino City. The clock was in the center. There was a fountain nearby as well. Overall, the place looked really nice. This would definitely be a place I would come to just to relax.

However, I think instead of relaxing, I'll just look around some more. I could see in the distance, there was the building for Kaiba Corporation. So I walked in the other direction and I noticed a game shop. It didn't look like much, but it should be worth checking out. I opened the door to the shop and liked what I saw.

On the shelves in the shop, there were many different types of games. They all looked so interesting to me, but that wasn't the best part. I noticed that most of the cards that were in the display cases were duel monster cards. My favorite game and the one that I'm the best at! The best part is that all of the cards here are treated with care and respect!

At least someone see the cards my way. I believe that you should care for and respect your cards because they have hearts like us. So if you believe in them, then they will come through for you in the end. That is my belief in the heart of the cards.

I made my way to the back to see the owner of the store. He was an elderly man with gray hair with his bangs sticking out in different directions. His amethyst eyes shinned with kindness. " Welcome to the game shop, how may I help you today, miss?"

I smiled softly at his kindness. " Please, just call me Sapphira. I just arrived in Japan this morning and found your shop while I was looking around. It looked interesting, so I thought that I should check it out." He looked at me kindly at my words. " That's very nice of you, miss Sapphira." I laughed at him gently. " Please, just Sapphira."

He nodded at my words. " So, what does the Egyptian duel monsters champion want with my store? Looking for more duel monsters cards, perhaps?" I smiled softly, knowing that he recognized me immediately.

" I just moved here today with my parents. They thought that it would be nice to have a change of scenery. I was looking around town to get used to my surroundings. They already got my school forms while I was busy unpacking, so I should be starting school at Domino High tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to living here in Domino City."

The man smiled softly. " I'm glad for you Sapphira. I have a grandson about your age that goes there. He's in school right now, so he's not here. His name is Yugi, I'm sure that he'll be glad to meet you. He loves to play games, and I'm sure that he would love to play duel monsters with you." I smiled softly at the man. His grandson sounds like a fun person to hang around with.

I gave him the cards that I wanted and paid for them. He gave them back and I put them in my bag and smiled at the man. " When I meet him, I might do just that. However, I'm not telling him about my title. I'm a little self conscious on how people would treat me if they knew about who I was. So, What's your name anyway? I completely forgot to ask." The man smiled softly at that.

" It's Solomon Muto, but just call me grandpa. I would actually prefer it if you do." I nodded, smiling as I headed for the door. I turned back around as I headed out the door. " I'll see you soon grandpa. This is one place that I'm definitely going to keep coming back to when I have the time." He nodded with kindness shown in his eyes as I went out the door and back home. Tomorrow will definitely be an interesting day, that's for sure.

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Starting School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 4**

**Starting School**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I got back into the house. My parent had already finished unpacking and dinner on the table. As I got my bag off, my mom noticed me and smiled as I sat down at the table. " Welcome home, princess. How was the town?"

I smiled softly at that. " It's great mom! They have this game shop in town that sells duel monster cards. It might not look like much, but it's a really great place. The owner is a really nice man, and his grandson goes to the same school that I'm transferring into tomorrow." They smiled softly as we finished dinner. " That's great princess. We turned in all the paperwork already and your uniform is waiting for you upstairs for you to start school tomorrow."

I nodded, smiling as I left the table and brought my bag up with me to my room. Like my mom said, my uniform was in my room. It was on my desk. I didn't really like it that much, but it wasn't too bad.

It was a pink blazer with a blue ruffled skirt and brown shoes with white socks. I got the standard bag and put the stuff I would need for school tomorrow inside. I kept my cards in my bag, but I put my deck placeholder inside my schoolbag, just in case there was somebody who played duel monsters too. After that, I got dressed for bed in my light blue t-shirt and black pants, Zahara came out of the Millennium Pendant in her spirit form.

" Ready for tomorrow, Sapphira?" I smiled at her smiling face. " Yeah Zahara, I can't wait to see how different people here are then from Egypt. I want to see how they would treat me if they didn't know that I'm a celebrity. It makes it more interesting that way and I can see their true intentions." Then I turned to face Zahara. "By the way, have you discovered why you felt drawn here?." Zahara shook her head and looked serious.

" Not really, but just a little while ago, I felt a strong surge of power coming from the location of your new school. It felt like one of those Shadow Games we used back in my time. I think that the Shadow Games have returned, and I think it might be from the Millennium Puzzle, meaning that someone has completed it not too long ago. I just get a feeling that it might be the case here." I nodded at her before I answered.

" Yeah, it might just be the case here. I felt it too, but I didn't want to worry my parents while we were busy having dinner. It would make perfect sense, Zahara. We'll find out if it's true at school tomorrow, but let's have some fun too while we're there." Zahara looked confused before I explained.

" I'm sure the one who solved the puzzle is a good person, or they wouldn't have been able to complete it in the first place. No one needs to know that I share with 5000 year old spirit from Ancient Egypt. I want to protect you, but I'll tell them once they've gained my full trust. Finding your memories is going to be a steep road. We knew this before we left Egypt. I know that my cousins and I have a few guesses on who you might be, but we'll only know if we're right if we find out for ourselves. So let's just take our time and enjoy it here, and the answers to finding your past will become clear." She nodded, smiling gratefully before she went back into the pendant to sleep for the night and I did the same thing.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

I got up by the sound of my alarm clock. I took my dark blue cell phone off the night stand. Then I put it into my pocket in my school uniform after I put it on. Then I took my school bag and went downstairs and out the door.

I came into the school and went into the office. The lady greeted me and gave me my timesheet. My homeroom teacher told me to wait outside until I was told otherwise. I guess that this was their way of introducing new students.

" Alright class, today we have a new transfer student. She comes to us from Egypt. So please be nice to her and be respectful." Then the teacher turned towards me. " You can come in now."

I slowly walked into the classroom looking nervous as I stood next to the teacher. Some of the guys thought that it was cute, and I could already tell that some of them wanted to flirt with me. Zahara thought it was funny and told me what she thought of it through our mental link. / You know that all these guys are not your type. It seems that you're always getting every boy's attention, aren't you Sapphira?/ I was not amused, but I didn't show it. / Will you shut up about that Zahara. I can't help it that every guy is attracted to me by my looks, but if they try to hit on me, I'll knock them into the next century./

Zahara laughed about that, and knew that I would do it. I was a black belt in all forms of martial arts and I don't hesitate to use them on guys who try to flirt with me. I can't stand guys only judging by my looks. It gets on my nerves. Never get on my bad side, it will not end well. Then I turned my attention back to the teacher. The teacher turned to me. " How about you start by introducing yourself?"

I nodded as I turned to face the class. " My name is Sapphira Takaru. My family and I moved here recently from Egypt for a change of scenery. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Then I glared at the boys who were thinking of flirting with me, silently telling them that it won't be pretty if they tried. That stopped their looks and the teacher looked at me impressed.

The teacher noticed an empty seat next to a boy with tricolor hair. He had black hair with crimson in the back and blonde bangs in the front that went in different directions. Then, I noticed that he had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The amethyst eyes told me that this was Solomon's grandson. He had an excited look in his eyes as the teacher told me to sit in the empty seat next to him. As I neared the desk, Zahara contacted me using the mind link at the same time I felt a presence inside of Yugi. / Sapphira, I sense that there's a spirit inside of his puzzle. He's not harming anything, but I just felt a spark within my heart, telling me that I knew him and was close to him when I was alive./

/ Alright Zahara, thanks for telling me. I'll try not to draw any attention to myself until I'm sure that this spirit can be trusted with your secret./ I could feel that Zahara was alright with that, laced with humor. I'm a trouble magnet, it follows me everywhere I go, much to my displeasure. My cousins always had to make sure that I didn't get into trouble. I'm always getting bullied, or boys are trying to flirt with me, even one that have a girlfriend. I just hope that I don't have to deal with that here too. I got enough of that back in Egypt.

I sat down in my seat as class began. This school year was definitely going to be interesting. Especially, since the Millennium Puzzle has finally been solved after 5000 years. Along with a spirit that lives inside the puzzle.

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting Yugi Moto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting Yugi Moto**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

"So, it's Sapphira, right?" I turned to the boy with the tricolored hair. He had an excited look on his face. I nodded with a small smile at the boy. " Yeah, that's right."

The boy smiled at that. " My name is Yugi Moto. My grandpa owns a game shop in town." I smiled softly at him before I answered.

" Both of my parents are archeologists. They thought that coming here would be a good thing for me." He smiled softly at that. " I hope that you like it here in Domino City. I know that I do."

I nodded smiling at that. He was just so sweet. It was break time, so everyone was just talking with their friends. Then a girl with brown hair and blue eyes came up to us. " Hey Yugi, I see that you're getting along with the transfer student." Then a boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes wearing the boys uniform came up to us. " Yeah Yug', how about you introduce us too. She looks pretty cute, not that I can blame you for forgetting about us with her looks."

I didn't even blush at that comment. My dad is half Japanese and half Egyptian, so my skin is not as tanned as most Egyptians, but it's still slightly tanned. My skin looks more Japanese but you can still clearly see my Egyptian heritage. Lots of guys who tried to flirt with me in the past have always mentioned my looks many times before, so it doesn't affect me that much anymore. Unless, it comes from a guy that I like.

I smiled sweetly at them. " My name is Sapphira. It's nice to meet you. Yugi is very kind." They smiled at my comment. The girl was the first to speak. " My name is Tea Gardner, and this is Joey Wheeler." The blonde smiled and raised his hand in a greeting. " Yugi is a friend of ours"

I smiled at the both of them. " It's nice to meet you two. I hope that we can all be friends." They all smiled softly as Yugi answered. " Of course we can. It will be a pleasure to get to know you. So, do you like games?" I smiled and nodded yes at his question which caused them to smile at me.

" I love them. There hasn't been a game yet that I haven't liked." I smiled softly at their kindness. " By the way, is that the Millennium Puzzle?" He smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, it took me eight years to finally solve it, but I finished it last night. It's a very important treasure to me." I nodded, smiling as class resumed. I gave all of them my cell number and then left school after all of my classes were over. When I got to my room and changed, Zahara came out looking serious.

/ So, Solomon's grandson is the carrier of the Millennium Puzzle. I certainly wasn't expecting that Sapphira. What about you? What do you think of him?/ I smiled before I answered her.

" Sure, it was a surprise to find out that he was the one who completed it, but it wasn't an accident. Fate brought the Millennium Puzzle to him for a reason. Yugi is a kind and caring person with a pure heart. I'm sure that he'll be able to face any challenge that comes his way." Zahara looked at me with a knowing smile.

" I think that you're crushing on him, Sapphira." I blushed at that and she laughed at my reaction before she continued. " It seems to me that his personality drew you to him. I suggest that you admit it to yourself before you tell him. Of course, I think that you should wait until you're comfortable to tell him."

I sighed and looked at Zahara. " Okay Zahara, I'll admit it. I have a crush on him. And thanks for the advice." She smiled and nodded before she went back into the Millennium Pendant. Then I had dinner and went back into my room afterwards. After that, I got dressed for bed and put my cell phone on the nightstand, then set my alarm. Then I got into my bed and went to sleep for the night.

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Escaped Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Escaped Prisoner**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

"So, let's go to burger world!" I laughed at Joey's excitement. There was a new restaurant that opened recently called Burger World. So Joey and Yugi wanted to check it out and I decided to come along for the ride. The Tea came up to us and told this story that a lot of people got sick from eating there.

After school, Joey decided to drag us along with him to find out what Tea was up to afterschool. Even after we found out there's an escaped criminal on the loose! I turned to Joey annoyed after Tea walked on after she turned back around because she thought she heard something. " I can't believe that I'm going along with this! I could be at home doing something productive, but I'm stuck spying on Tea with you!"

Yugi smiled at me before he spoke softly. " We might as well make the best of it. I hope that Joey doesn't get too excited. Sometimes I worry about him. He tends not to think ahead at times."

I nodded as we ended up at Burger World as Tea went inside. I think I know exactly what was going on here. When we walked inside, Tea greeted us in a waitress uniform. Yeah, it turns out I was right. She worked here and didn't want us to tell. She looked mad as she took our order and left. Yugi looked worried about that. So was I for that matter, I've never seen her look so mad before.

" I don't think Tea wanted us to come. She looked really mad Joey." I nodded agreeing with Yugi. " Of course, you know that we're not allowed to have part-time jobs. She could get in real trouble if the school finds out." Then Tea came back and slammed the tray down on the table with our food. Then she took the ketchup and spelled out ' If you tell I'll kill you.' Tea can be really scary when she wants to ne.

After that, she told us that she wanted to be a dancer and was saving money to go to America to study dancing in New York. It was a wonderful dream to have. She left and I decided to get up and get some fresh air. However, that plan changed when a new customer came in, grabbed me and pointed a gun to my head. " Everyone down, or this chick gets it!"

Zahara watched with worry once she saw what I was doing. I went and kicked the guy hard in his shin. He gritted his teeth at the pain and grabbed me to prevent me from doing it again. I could tell that he was limping as he tied the blindfold. I could see the shock on Yugi, Joey and Tea's faces at the damage that I caused to the guy that I could tell was the escaped criminal on the news.

He forced me to sit down next to him. Then I heard him pick Yugi, so I told him to run. The guy slapped me in response. Suddenly, both Zahara and I felt a huge surge of power fill the room. Then I heard Yugi, but his voice was more deeper and Ancient like Zahara's. He played some weird game with the criminal and rescued me. The criminal was having an illusion of being on fire. Then everyone surrounded me with worry clearly shown on their faces.

Joey was the first to speak up. " What were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that?! You could have gotten killed!" I sighed before I answered him. " I was hoping that by putting enough force, he would let me go to where I could knock him out by hitting him in the back of his neck." At Joey's confused look, I explained. " I'm a black belt in all form of martial arts. Never get on my bade side Joey, it will not end well for anyone."

Then we all left to go home. However, my mind was a mess. Was it Yugi, or the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that saved me? And if it was the spirit, then why did he save me?

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Strange Prophet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Strange Prophet**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

" So there's a fortuneteller here?" Tea nodded as she told the story. Apparently, someone in the senior class predicted a fire and it happened three days later. I don't believe in that stuff, unless it comes from the Millennium Necklace that won't be anywhere close to here. Chances are that he started the fire himself.

So we went to go get our fortunes told. Actually, Joey wanted to go get his fortune told and dragged us with him against our will. When I saw who the guy was, I wasn't too impressed. All the other girls were drooling over this chubby kid! I wouldn't in a million years!

He refused to tell Joey his fortune. That had to make me laugh. Tea was next and he didn't say anything special about her future. However, what he said during my turn freaked me out.

" You will meet a man who you will surrender your body and soul to." I knew right then that he was trying to take advantage of me, I wasn't stupid. Him rubbing my hands way too much was a dead giveaway to me. What a creep! I was glad when Yugi stepped in or I would've punched Kokurano's lights out right then and there.

He exposed his fraud, but the guy was in denial that his scheme was just revealed. So he decided to give a fake prediction to Yugi. " Countless words will rain down upon you!" After that, we left and I tried to cheer Yugi up. " It wasn't that bad an idea Yugi. You actually helped me out. That guy was nothing but a creep!"

Yugi smiled at my concern before he answered with a knowing look. " What were you about to do to him, Sapphira?" I gave him a small smile before I simply told him my plan. " I wanted to punch his lights out." He nodded and smiled gratefully at my concern before he left to put a book he found in the classroom back to the library.

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I got to the library to find out where the book should go. Sapphira was very nice to try to cheer me up. It seems that she's a very good judge of character. She seems to have had experience with other guys trying to take advantage of her before. They probably all ended up having the same fate that Kokurano would have met if I didn't step in. She's very nice and understanding, when you don't get on her bad side.

When I put the book back, the bookcase behind me started falling towards me. Then I thought back to what Kokurano said. Countless words! Then suddenly everything went black as I saw a golden light envelop me.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I got up from the bookcase that I dodged that was right next to me, but not without injuring my hand. I looked and saw Kokurano running away from the bookcase and out of the library. It was a good thing that I took over Yugi in time. Otherwise, he would be needing medical attention. "It seems that Kokurano has been making his predictions come true all along. If that has been true all along." I gasp at the realization.

"Then Sapphira is in danger!" I got up as fast as I could. Then I ran to the classroom as fast as I could. " Please, let me get there in time!"

* * *

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Yugi has been gone for a long time. I'm starting to get worried about him. Then I saw Kokurano enter the classroom. I knew right away that he must have done something to Yugi. I decided that right now was a good time to contact Zahara for her help. / Zahara, do you think that you can hold off this creep off long enough for Yugi or the spirit to get here? He's not leaving me a choice but to get your help on this./ Zahara analyzed the situation before she answered back.

/ Alright Sapphira, I'll help. However, once I sense them close enough to the classroom, you have to take over again. It needs to be you that they see, not me. You understand this, right Sapphira?/ I looked at Kokurano and immediately answered back. / Alright, I'll watch and time my movements to when it's my turn. Just warn me when you do, Zahara./ Zahara nodded and switched places with me. She opened her eyes and they showed that they were bright green as I floated near her in spirit form.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I stopped suddenly when I felt a huge surge of power. It's aura was similar to mine, but it wasn't as powerful. " Where have I felt this aura before?" Then with a gasp, I realized where exactly I felt this same aura before.

It was around Sapphira when she first transferred into Yugi's class! The aura wasn't as strong, but this is definitely the aura that I felt around her that day. I was out in spirit form when I felt something weird about her aura. It felt similar to my own and I felt a spark within my own heart, telling her that I used to be close to her when I was alive. Then I noticed that the aura changed slightly when she was at gunpoint by that criminal at Burger World. I noticed when I was playing that Shadow Game that there was something underneath her uniform. Whatever it was, I realized that the aura was coming from it and not Sapphira herself. The aura at the time was emitting worry for Sapphira.

Just like it is now, but on a higher level. I better hurry before it's too late for Sapphira! If this aura is any indicator, then Sapphira is in trouble and fighting back form letting Kokurano have his way with her! She may have a lot of spirit, but even she has her limits. She may not last much longer!

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I watched as Zahara threw punches and kicks at Kokurano. She was an expert at martial arts too! This I certainly didn't expect. Then I heard her voice through the mind link. / Sapphira, Yugi and the spirit are close enough to the classroom. I'm giving you back control of your body./ I nodded and Zahara jumped up to give me enough time to take back control. Once I was in control, I opened my eyes and gave him a kick on the back of the head, causing him to stumble back as I landed.

I was panting hard, trying to catch my breath as Kokurano stood up. I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. He looked annoyed at my attempt to fight back. As I ran up to try and knock him out, he tripped me and grabbed me so that he could put a tissue to my mouth. I realized that it had chloroform in it and passed out.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I came to the classroom just as Sapphira passed out. She lasted longer than I thought. Her aura was still back to normal, but I could still feel worry emitting from it. I guess that I have to bring her skill in martial arts into consideration. Otherwise, she wouldn't have lasted this long.

Kokurano was holding her, looking at her chest. " You belong to me now." I looked at him furious. " Not so fast Kokurano!" He looked surprised that I was awake, and challenged him to a Shadow Game using the drug he used to make Sapphira pass out. He ended up getting knocked out. By the time he wakes up, his fraud will be exposed.

I picked up Sapphira gently, as not to wake her. " Here we have a sleeping princess." Then I took her to sleep off the drug. I may have only been a spirit when she met Yugi, but I already consider her a friend. Yugi doesn't even know about me because that's something that he needs to find out for himself. However, I have a feeling that Sapphira already knows about me.

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting Seto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting Seto**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

" So, you two should go there. It will be fun, Sapphira. Besides, this is the price for me keeping your little secret." I blushed as I looked at Tea nervously. She found out about my secret crush on Yugi, and just gave me these two tickets to the amusement park that just recently opened so we could have some fun together. Though personally, I just think that Tea is trying to get me and Yugi to go on a date.

Yugi is just so kind and gentle, making my crush on him worse than it already was My parents have been teasing me about it. I really hate it when they do that. It gets annoying really fast, and Zahara isn't helping the situation at all.

It's been about a week since the Kokurano incident, but there's something still bothering me. After Kokurano drugged me with chloroform to make me pass out, I heard the same voice who saved me from the criminal at Burger World. Then I felt strong arms lift me up gently, and carrying me back home, but I could tell that he injured one of his hands somehow. Then, the next day, Yugi had an injury on his hand on the same one that I felt on the one who saved me from Kokurano. Was it Yugi who saved me? Or the spirit of the puzzle? And if so, then why did he save me? That's what I need to know.

For now, I guess that I'll go with Yugi to this amusement park to get Tea to keep her promise not to tell Yugi. I want to be the one to tell Yugi, not somebody else. " Fine Tea. I'll go talk to Yugi and see when he wants to go." She smiled and then walked off, looking proud of herself. I sighed before going back to Yugi and Joey. " So what was that all about?" I smiled softly at Yugi before I showed the two tickets and explained.

" Tea gave me these tickets to that amusement park that opened a few weeks ago. Apparently, she can't go and gave me her ticket to invite someone else to go with me. So, are any of you free this weekend?" Joey shook his head, but Yugi nodded. " I would love to go with you Sapphira. Where do you want to meet up at." I smiled softly before I told him. " Let's meet at the Town Square at ten, alright?"

He nodded, seeming to be excited about it. Then I turned to a boy with brown pointed hair and brown eyes next to Joey. His name is Tristan Taylor and he is one of Joey's friends. I heard from Joey that he's having love issues and thinks that Yugi might be able to help. We both want him to be Yugi's friend, so I decided to help him out. Besides, I have five days before my date with Yugi. I'm sure that it won't take that long.

Then the teacher told us to sit down because he needed to introduce a new student. A boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes came in wearing the school uniform. We both looked each other deep into the others eyes and nodded slightly. We both knew who the other was.

His name was Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corporation and the international duel monsters champion. We met when I was on my way to a competition and some bullies tried to take my deck. Seto stepped in and gave me back my deck. Back then, I was having trust issues because of the constant bullying. I took my deck and then ran to the competition without saying a word to him. He saw me after I won and asked why I didn't trust him. Feeling like I could trust him, I told him why. He made me realize that not everyone is like the bullies, and we have been friends ever since.

However, a couple of months before I left for Egypt, Seto and I were special guests at a tournament with Bandit Keith against Maximillion Pegasus. We both saw him beat him by using a kid from the audience to win. We both that Pegasus cheated in that tournament, but I knew how. Pegasus is using his Millennium Eye to win. When I told him that Pegasus was using an ancient power, Seto didn't believe me. He said that there was no supernatural and that I was imagining it.

I was so mad that I almost punched him in the face right then and there. His little brother Mokuba noticed the sour mood I was in when I left and I told him on the phone that my beliefs are based on the supernatural. He told me that he would tell Seto about it and see if he would apologize for being an insensitive jerk about it. I had thanked him for that and promised to give him something special the next time that I was in Domino City.

The teacher told him to site on the opposite side of Yugi that I was sitting on. Seto picked up a duel monsters card from the floor that Yugi dropped earlier. Yugi asked Seto if he liked games, to which he responded that he loved them. Then he turned to me and we both started glaring at each other. You see sparks going off everywhere in the room from the tension. Yugi and the others looked at us nervously. Did we know each other?

After school, Yugi decided to take Seto and I to his house with Joey and Tea. Seto talked to me quietly so Yugi and the others couldn't hear our conversation. " So Sapphira, what are you doing here in Japan? Is there a competition here that I don't know about yet?" I shook my head before I answered him.

" No, there isn't Seto. My parents just thought that it would be a nice change of pace to live here. So I take it that your still looking for the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon card?" Seto nodded seriously before he spoke. " Yes, and I don't want you interfering, Miss Egyptian Champion." I chuckled at his use of my title to get my point across.

One thing that you should know about Seto, is that he is obsessed with the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He uses a variety of monsters in his deck, but his favorite is Blue Eyes White Dragon. He has a total of three out of the four ever created, and he wants that one too. He knows that I'm looking for it too, but knows that I don't want it as bad as him.

While his deck is a variety, mine is more specialized in dragon monsters. I have a few other types that work with my deck. However, I put one monster in my deck for its effect and because it annoys Seto every time I use that card. My favorite monster is also a dragon called Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I've always felt a special connection with that dragon and it was my first duel monsters card, and the same applies to Seto and his dragon.

" I don't plan to Seto. So, have you found a way to Pegasus?" Seto took a deep breath and sighed deeply before he answered my question. He looked very troubled.

" It might not be a permanent solution, but it might at least delay his little trick. I've been working on a prototype duel disk system that I hope will work against him. We'll use your if it's obvious that it doesn't work. Mokuba told me about your family's beliefs. Are you still mad at me for being insensitive?"

I gave him a look that said ' what do you think moron' with a glare on my face, before I took over the conversation after he got the message. " Speaking of Mokuba, how's he doing?" He smiled brightly at that question before he answered. " He's doing great and wants to know when you're going to visit." I smiled softly at that. " How about when I have the time. I'm still tying to settle in, but you can give this to him and tell him that I live around town now." He nodded as I handed him a small box and gave him my address as we got to the game shop and entered.

The box that I gave Seto is a present for Mokuba as a thank you gift. Inside is a cartouche with Mokuba's name written in hieroglyphs. I thought that he would like it a lot. He's always curious about new things. I'm actually quite fond of him.

Once we entered the shop we made our way to Solomon. He smiled at me as I came up to him and started looking at more duel monster cards. " Hello Sapphira, back again I see. Looking for more duel monster cards?" Everyone except Seto looked confused as to how I already knew Solomon. He knows that I tend to go exploring any shops that catch my interest. He thinks that all the places I find as dumps, but I tell him that it's the inside that counts, not the outside. He never listens to me about this, but knows that it's just my style to go to places like this.

Yugi looked at his grandpa confused. " Grandpa, how do you already know Sapphira?" He laughed gently before he explained. " Sapphira came to my school the day she arrived in Japan while you were at school. We chatted for a bit and she bought her cards and left, telling me that this was a place that she was definitely coming back to." They all smiled as Yugi introduced Seto. Then Grandpa showed his Blue Eyes White Dragon, but denied Seto the card.

Then, the next day, he tried stealing it from Yugi when he brought it to school. I was beyond furious at Seto for that! However, he told me that some alter ego of Yugi tied him in a duel, forcing him to give the card back. I smiled at the thought, knowing that it must have been the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that got the card back for Yugi's grandpa.

Zahara thought the same thing. He seems to try to help Yugi when he gets in over his head. At least he's looking out for Yugi when he gets into trouble. He seems like a nice person, but I won't know for sure what he's like until I meet him personally. That way, I know for sure what he's like. I doubt that Yugi even knows about him yet and I doubt that he wants Yugi to know just yet. Only time will tell what the answer is. We'll find out when the time comes for it to be revealed.

Until then, I'll just focus on the here and now. One of them being trying to help Tristan out with his love issues so that I can focus on my date with Yugi this weekend at the Amusement Park. I smiled at the thought as I entered the school for the day. I look forward to what today and tomorrow brings. Since for me, everyday is always a day of adventure with surprises around every corner, just waiting to be discovered.

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 Terror Of 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 9**

**Terror of 13**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Today the day is finally here! My date with Yugi is finally here! We took care of Tristan's love issues yesterday, but one of the teachers tried to expel the student who left the blank puzzle box in the student's desk. Before she could though, her skin on her face suddenly turned into puzzle pieces and her makeup pealed off and she ran out of the classroom. During that time, both Zahara and I sensed a huge surge of power, meaning that it was the spirit of the puzzle who did that. I never really liked her, anyway! So I'm glad that he taught her a lesson.

There's also the incident that happened with Shadi about two days ago. Someone was trying to sell Yugi's puzzle for a profit, without his knowledge. However, I knew what was going on, and I was beyond furious! So I went straight into his office and ran into Shadi after he used a penalty game on the man. I remember the conversation we had before I left to give the Millennium Puzzle back to Yugi.

* * *

**Flashback**

I looked to the door of the director's office and saw an Egyptian with a robe and a turban with unseeing blue eyes and golden loop earings. His shoes looked like they were worn during Ancient Egypt. I knew who this man was very well. His name was Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items. I smiled softly at the man before I spoke.

" I figured that you would show up Shadi. To judge the sins that this man committed in the Valley of the Kings." Shadi turned to face me with a small smile as I approached before he spoke. " It's good to see you again Sapphira. How has life been treating you?" I smiled softly before I answered him as I went to the desk where the Millennium Puzzle was and picked it up, shocking him to see it in its completed form. " I'm doing find Shadi, but something has come up that I think you should know." He waited patiently as I explained the situation.

" Pegasus has been abusing the powers of the Millennium Eye. He has been reading the minds of his opponent in order to win every game so far. I have a feeling that soon enough, he will be after the owner of this puzzle for its power. I fear for that boy's safety Shadi." Shadi gently put his hand on my shoulder as I saw the Millennium Scales in his other hand and the Millennium Key around his neck.

" I'm sure the boy will be find. Is the one who completed it a friend of yours?" I nodded as he smiled. " Then you should have faith in him." I nodded and looked at him seriously. " If Pegasus loses his Millennium Eye, then you can enter his mind to see if he is the thief, but I seriously doubt that he will be.

That's just not the kind of person he is, Shadi. That would be against his personality to do somethings like that. He has a forgiving nature as far as I can tell. The Millennium Puzzle is his most important treasure, and I know that in time, it will become much more than that. Zahara also believes the same thing."

He turned serious at the mention of Zahara before he spoke. " So, how much does she remember?" I looked at him sadly. " The same as last time Shadi. Something is blocking her from remembering anymore, but we don't know why. We figure that if we wait, we'll find out how to unlock her missing memories eventually. We just have to wait until the right time, and enjoy our lives until the time comes." He smiled at that before he commented.

" So, you like this boy Sapphira?" I blushed at his question, giving him the answer. He chuckled at my reaction before he spoke. " You should tell him when you're ready. I'll be taking my leave now. You should probably go back to him before he starts worrying about you." I nodded as he disappeared in a bright light and I left to give the Millennium Puzzle back to Yugi.

**Flashback End**

* * *

I'm grateful that Shadi agreed not go into Yugi's mind until Pegasus loses the Millennium Eye. I'm also grateful for his understanding in my feelings for Yugi. He knows that I'm not comfortable telling Yugi my feelings yet, but knows that I will when I feel ready to let him know. He really is a very understanding person. When he's not doing his job. Anyway, it's time for me to get ready for my date with Yugi.

I was wearing my dark blue top with my green jacket. The jacket was tied up in my usual style. My black skirt ended at my knees with a white belt above my skirt. I had dark brown boots and dark blue fingerless gloves with a dark blue watch and I had the Millennium Pendant around my neck. During school, I keep the Millennium Pendant under my school uniform, but outside of school it's always visible for everyone to see.

I also had a dark blue schoolbag on my shoulders. It had my wallet, camera and my deck placeholder with my deck inside as well as my bathing suit. That was everything that I thought that I would need for the day. Then I got out of my room and ran out the door to the Town Square to wait for Yugi.

It was ten minutes until ten when I got there, so I sat by the fountain to wait for him. I was so nervous! This was my first date and I didn't know what I was going to do. I hope that this date goes over well. I really don't want my first date to end up being a total disaster. I tend to be a trouble magnet, much to my displeasure. I always seem to be getting myself into these sticky situations, which greatly annoys me. I just hope greatly that nothing like that happens here.

Yugi arrived about ten minutes later. He was just wearing a white shirt with blue pants and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He had a happy look on his face. His look calmed my nerves as he came up to me. " So Sapphira, you ready to go?"

I nodded and got up and walked with him to the amusement park. " By the way, Sapphira, you look great." This caused me to blush, but I quickly hid it before he got suspicious. " Thank you, Yugi. I really appreciate it. Now let's go." He nodded as we continued walking towards the amusement park.

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I watched Sapphira smiling as her and Yugi got off another ride. I noticed earlier that she was blushing when Yugi commented on her outfit. I can tell that she really likes Yugi, but is being shy about telling him. She probably hasn't told him yet because she not ready to tell him just yet. She seems like a really nice girl and I think that Yugi would like her too.

* * *

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Yugi and I were having a place. Then I decided to ride the Ferris Wheel alone. Then I heard a commotion on the ground, and I found out why moments later. Someone had put bombs on every car of the Ferris Wheel. I turned to Zahara, who had come out after hearing what was going on. I had an annoyed look on my face before I spoke. " Why is it always me?! It's never anyone else who gets into these life-threatening situations, Zahara!"

Zahara chuckled at my annoyance before she answered through the mind link. / At least you don't have a gun pointed to your head this time. Or some fake fortuneteller wanted to take advantage of you./ I sighed before glaring at her. / You're not helping in this situation, Zahara. Yugi is probably freaking out right now./

Zahara looked out the window before she answered back. / Speaking of Yugi, you might want to take a look at him./ I did as she asked and saw that he was starting to look a little sleepy. Then the puzzle gave a dim glow and what I saw next shocked me as Zahara and I felt a huge surge of power.

First, the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. Then he grew slightly taller and gold streaks appeared in his hair and his bangs came up like lighting bolts. Then his eyes became sharper and narrower. When he opened his eyes, they were crimson instead of amethyst. Then the Eye of Horus disappeared from his forehead and held a serious air around himself.

I saw that Zahara looked shocked at his appearance. / He looks just like someone from my past!/ Then through our link I saw someone who had the exact same features as the one before us, but he was tan, wore clothes from Ancient Egyptian Royalty and had a crown that blended in with his bangs. I knew right then that Zahara just had a vision of her past. This hasn't happened for two months, so what could've triggered it?! Unless, just seeing him made her recognize him! I quickly turned to Zahara. / Are you sure, Zahara?!'

Zahara nodded her head before she answered. / Yeah, I'm sure Sapphira! The spirit from the Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, is someone I knew when I was alive, but I can't remember how! All I know is that we were close!/ I nodded as I watched him win the bomber's stupid game and freed everyone from the Ferris Wheel. Who exactly was he, and how is he linked to Zahara's past? He noticed my questioning gaze that said 'I need answers and I want them now' and took me to a spot where no one could hear us before he spoke. His voice was slightly deeper than Yugi and was more ancient like Zahara.

" You're probably wondering who I am, right Sapphira?" I nodded, not bothering to hide the shocked look on my face. He noticed my look and decided to explain from the beginning. " I am a spirit that resides within the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi wears around his neck. When I'm not in control, I'm either inside the puzzle or come outside as a spirit. I don't take over Yugi's body unless he's in over his head.

I was outside the puzzle when he met you, and anyone who is his friend is also my friend. I was the one who saved you from that criminal at Burger World, and from Kokurano when he tried to take advantage of you. It seems to me that you're a magnet for trouble." I sighed before I answered the spirit. " I try not to be, but I just can't help it sometimes. It's always me for some reason, and I blame my bad luck for that." Not to mention Zahara and the Millennium Pendant.

Zahara looked offended at that thought. However, she knew that I had a point. Ever since I got the Millennium Pendant, my bad luck has kept increasing. There's always someone trying to pull something on me, or some guy trying to flirt with me. It's around that point that I blame either my bad luck for it, or Zahara and the Millennium Pendant for it.

He chuckled at that before he spoke. " Yes, I noticed that. So, do you like Yugi, because it seemed you were blushing when he commented on your outfit earlier." I blushed immediately at that, causing him to chuckle at my reaction before he spoke up again. " Don't worry, I won't tell him as long as you don't tell him about me. That's something he needs to find out on his own."

I nodded, grateful that he was keeping it a secret. " I'll tell him when I'm ready for him to know about my feelings. So, what's your name?" He shook his head sadly before he answered. " I can't remember my name, so for now, I'm going by Yami. It seemed to be a nickname that someone close to me called me when I was alive, but I can't remember who." I nodded as Yugi returned to his body, looking confused before we left the park.

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Capsule Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 10**

**Capsule Monsters**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I get the feeling that Yami and Zahara have more in common than they first thought. His expression yesterday said that it was more than just his name that he couldn't remember. Not to mention that he was in a vision of her past. There's a lot about him that we don't know yet.

Still, I'm grateful to him for keeping my feelings for Yugi a secret. I just don't think that right now is the best time to tell him. I think that it's best if I wait and let his feelings grow to decided if he really likes me or not. By then, I'll at least have some way to tell him how I feel about him.

Ever since then, I've been spending a lot more time with him. When my parents leave for business trips in Egypt, I stay at his house instead of staying home alone. Which is why I'm with him right now, buying capsule monsters at this machine outside a shop. He got to the machine, but it would not come out. So he hit it until it came out and got wacked by a stick from an old man from inside the shop.

He started chewing him out until a kid with raven black hair and dark blue eyes came up to him. He wore a long striped shirt and black pants and sneakers and had a cartouche with his name on it and asked to buy the machines with a 50 dollar bill. Then he asked Yugi to come with him to his playing field and used the machine he bought that I knew was rigged. I knew exactly who this kid was. This was Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother. Yami took over and played him and Mokuba lost and was about to yell at Yami. However, before he could, I came up from behind him and pulled on the top part of his hair and proceeded to chew him out.

" Mokuba Kaiba, is that any way to treat one of my friends?! Do I need to go call Seto and tell him about this?!" He looked up and saw me with a pissed off look on my face. " No Sapphira, please don't do that! I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was your friend!"

I smiled soft at the scared look on his face and let go of his hair. " Your apology is accepted Mokuba. So, what are you doing out here anyway? Did you come out here just to find me?" He laughed gently at that before he answered my question.

"Only partly Sapphira. I know that you still need to get used to life here in Japan. I figured that I would give you some time to settle in before asking you to come over. I also didn't want to end up in another life-threatening situation, like I did the last time." I immediately took offense to that.

" Hey, that was not my fault! That guy was touching my boobs!" Mokuba gave my a dry look before he responded. " And you react by punching a gang leader in the face, breaking his nose in the process, causing the others to try to attack us?" I scoffed at that before I answered. " He was asking for it! It's not my fault that they started making assumptions!" Mokuba rolled his eyes at me before he answered.

" You're lucky that you and Seto beat the others up when you did. That's exactly why he never leaves me alone with you back in Egypt. You're a trouble magnet, Sapphira. It's pretty hard to break that." I sighed with annoyance before Mokuba continued.

" I also wanted to see how good Yugi is. Seto told me that he made him tie in his best game and I know that he told you too." I nodded before he went on. " By the way Sapphira, Seto has been acting really weird lately." My face showed concern at hearing this. " What's been happening Mokuba?" He took a deep breath before he explained the situation to me. If Mokuba was worried about Seto, then you knew that it was serious.

" He's been seeing illusions. I have a feeling that it might have something to do with our stepfather put him through. You have to help him, by beating him in a duel." I sighed and gave Mokuba a silent message that doing that would blow my cover. Mokuba gave me a look that said if there was someone else that could. I broke the silent message before anyone got suspicious, but I'm pretty sure that Yami saw it. Mokuba seemed to understand why I couldn't do that and respected it and listened to what I had to say.

" I may be good at duel monsters Mokuba, but not enough to defeat him. However, I believe that Yugi will be able to do just that." We both looked at Yugi as Yami went back into the puzzle, giving me a look that told me that he saw our silent conversation, but knew that I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Then Yugi nodded in agreement to helping Seto, which made Mokuba happy.

" He's hosting a tournament called Death-T soon in Kaiba Land. Sapphira and Yugi, please be careful. Knowing Seto, he'll be inviting both of you soon enough. By the way Sapphira, thanks for the cartouche. I love it." I smiled at the last part before I nodded seriously watched him leave, leaving us alone again. Then Yugi looked at me curiously before he asked about Mokuba.

" So Sapphira, who was that? You seemed to know each other quite well." I smiled gently at that before I answered his question. " Mokuba Kaiba, he's Seto's little brother. I met them both back in Egypt.

Mokuba is very nice and he's great at Capsule Monsters. However, sometimes he can take things too far. When this happens, I sometimes have to straighten him out by threatening to call Seto, but we're great friends." Then I looked at Yugi, serious. " If he's worried about Seto, then we have to be cautious. We don't know what he's capable of in his state of mind. Or what he'll do to get what he wants." Yugi nodded and then we left to go back to his house.

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I watched Sapphira carefully in spirit form as she walked with Yugi back to his house. She looked worried about what Mokuba told her about Seto Kaiba, but was trying to hide it from Yugi because she didn't want him to worry about her. I don't really blame her for it. I wouldn't want anyone to worry about me trying to solve my problems either. I could tell that her and Kaiba were friends despite being at each others throats all the time. Especially, when it comes to magic and the supernatural. Then again, I suppose that it's just how they are.

I noticed that she was worried about dueling Kaiba for more than one reason. One reason was that she knew that she couldn't beat him. The other was that she was afraid that the others would find out who she was. I guess that it finally makes sense of why she was so good at duel monsters.

I remember reading one of the magazines in Yugi's room while I was in control. There was an article about a competition in Egypt. There was a picture of the Egyptian Champion with the trophy as proof of her win and it was Sapphira. Turns out that it was the National Championships.

My guess is that she probably doesn't want to be treated differently just because she's a celebrity back in Egypt. I don't blame her for thinking that. I think that Yugi already knows because of that article, but I'm not too sure about the others. She needs to tell them soon. Otherwise, it just might pull their friendship apart.

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 Death-T

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 11**

**Death-T**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Looks like Mokuba was right. Seto set us an invitation a few day after our encounter. I didn't show it, but I was worried about Seto and I'm sure that Yami could see it, even though I was trying to hide it. He never did something like this before. So what could have possibly changed him to act like this?

When we got in, the first level wasn't too bad. The bad part came in the third level. The blocks that came down got Tristan stuck and could not get out in time. Yugi didn't take that too well, and neither did Yami. Thankfully, Yugi was able to hold him back from taking control. If Yugi didn't know about Yami before, he certainly knew now. Yugi then started to explain everything to us.

I smiled softly as I closed my eyes as I spoke to Yugi. " I already knew about him Yugi." He looked surprised as I continued." He saved my life three times and I have been grateful for that. So, lets go and kick some sense back into Seto!" Everyone nodded with confidence before I continued.

" There's also something that I should tell all of you before we go on. I'm sure you've all noticed how good I am at duel monsters, right?" They nodded, confused except for Yugi who seemed to know where this was going. " That's because I am the Egyptian Duel Monsters Champion." I shook my head before I explained why I kept it a secret.

" Everyone I've known besides my family and Seto and Mokuba have treated my differently because of my title. I just didn't want you to treat me the way they did. I'm very self conscious on that factor. I just wanted to be treated like a normal girl and not like a celebrity. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I just didn't know how to tell you until now." They all smiled softly at me before Yugi spoke up.

" We already knew who you were Sapphira." I looked surprised before he showed a magazine with an article about me with my picture. " It's kind of hard for you to keep your identity a secret when it's in a magazine. We knew who you were from the beginning. We just wanted to give you some space and let you tell us when you were ready."

I smiled at Yugi's words before he continued. " You're a wonderful person Sapphira. No matter what other people call you. You're fine the way you are by just being yourself like you've been doing. Because that's the Sapphira we know and love." I smiled my thanks to Yugi before we continued on.

We beat Mokuba and saved him from Seto's penalty game. Then we went up to the final level to confront Seto. Yami took over and began to duel him. After a while, Seto got out all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons. However, Yami won the game by drawing all five pieces of Exodia. Then Yami gave Seto a penalty game called Mind Crush and gave Mokuba a piece of Seto's heart and explained the conditions of his penalty game to him. I smiled at the sight. Perhaps now, Seto will change how he feels about my beliefs, and possibly come to understand how others feel.

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 Ryou Bakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 12**

**Ryou Bakura**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I'm glad that things at Death-T turned out alright, but how will things turn out between me and Yugi? I feel like I want to tell him, but I don't know if now is the right time to tell him. I'm still confused about how to tell him, like usual. Then again, when is that not a surprise.

We got a new student in class named Ryou Bakura. He had white hair and brown eyes. He also seemed to have an innocence air around him. He became fast friends with Yugi and the others.

He seemed nice, but growing up in Egypt taught me to be very cautious. It's just how I grew up and I wouldn't change it for anything. It has taught me how to recognize the signs of danger and that's exactly what it's telling me now. Thanks to this, I've avoided a lot of situation that I wouldn't have made it out of unscathed.

Then I heard rumors about how all his other friends have always ended up in a coma. This raised my suspicion of him, but I didn't show it. I only hope that Yami is as well. It can't just be a coincidence. There was only one thing that I could think of that could cause this. The power of the Millennium Ring. Whiche if I remembered correctly, contained an evil spirit. One that was over 5000 years old.

As I walked out of the school building, I heard a voice that I recognized as Yami's. " Sapphira, can I talk to you for a moment? It's really urgent." I turned back around to see Yami near a wall outside the school. I nodded and made sure that no one was watching as I came over to him to ask what was bothering him. " So, what's eating you Yami?" He smiled softly at how I asked before he turned serious. I had a feeling of what this was about.

" Did you get some strange vibe coming from Ryou earlier? I know that you can sense that something is off about him. Just like when you sensed me inside of Yugi the day you transferred into his class, but decided not to say anything. Just like I sensed that there was something weird about your aura that felt familiar to me. If only I could figure out why it felt so familiar, maybe I could find out more about my past." I looked a little nervous at how he figured that out.

I sighed before I answered him. " I guess there's no hiding that fact from you. I'll tell you about that aura at a later time. Right now, it's important for me to keep that a secret until I tell Yugi how I feel about him. However, even I don't know why I felt your aura when I transferred into Yugi's class. It was like seeing the puzzle stirred a reaction that was centuries old. Trust me, even if I knew something, I wouldn't know how to explain it at this time. I'll tell you when I understand it enough to where it actually makes sense."

Yami nodded before I continued. " I'll admit that I have this bad feeling about Ryou. Growing up in Egypt has taught me to be catious. Be careful Yami, I don't think that it's a coincidence that all his other friends have always ended up in the hospital. There's something not right about him."

He nodded as I left the school to go back to my house. My parents were coming home from their latest business trip. Then after dinner, I went upstairs and suddenly felt a huge surge of power that only comes from a Shadow Game being played. Zahara came out and spoke using the mind link. / Sapphira, Yami is playing a shadow game with the evil spirit in Ryou's Millennium Ring!/ I looked at her shocked before I answered back. / How did you know that Ryou had the Millennium Ring?! I never saw it on him!/

Zahara shook her head before she answered. / I caught a glimpse of it when he touched Yugi's puzzle! I'm worried about Yami, Sapphira!/ I nodded and left the house telling my parents that I was going out for a walk. I didn't want to worry them. Once I got to Ryou's house, I felt that the shadow game had ended. I climbed up a tree and saw through the window that was slightly opened that they were talking to Ryou about keeping the Millennium Ring off his neck to protect himself. I felt that Yami was still inside the Millennium Puzzle and smiled at Zahara.

/ Yami has overcome his first challenge. However, I'm sure that the next one will be harder. For both him and Yugi. That much I'm sure of./ Zahara nodded before she responded.

/ True Sapphira. Since the spirit of the Millennium Ring came after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, it will only be a matter of time before Pegasus does. His Millennium Eye doesn't just read people's minds, it can also steal their souls. He may use this to get to Yugi and Yami. He can't do that to use because of the Millennium Pendant, but he may take someone closer to Yugi to get what he wants./ I nodded as I got out of the tree and went home for the night.

**Read and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13 Maximillion Pegasus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 13**

**Maximillion Pegasus**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

It turns out that I was right about Pegasus. He took Yugi's grandfather's soul to get him to compete in Duelist Kingdom. I know that it was to get him there so that he could win his Millennium Puzzle. That is definitely something that I won't stand for! No one does that to any of my friends, especially Yugi!

I was going with him, even if I had to sneak on the ship to do just that! I'm definitely not letting him face him alone! Yugi needs his friends to support him! That I'm going to make sure of!

I got up from my seat and quickly left the classroom with Yugi looking at me with concern. He slowly followed me to the room and tried to hide from my sight. Zahara laughed at this and told me what we saw in her spirit form as I softly chuckled at his attempt at hiding from my sight. I could tell that he was worried about me and I couldn't blame him for that. In fact, I thought that it was sweet to check up on me. I could feel my cheeks start to turn red at the thought and quickly got rid of it and focus on the reason that I came up here in the first place. It was time to give Pegasus a call and force him to put me on the guest list. This I definitely wasn't looking forward to because he uses my special nickname that I only allow a special few to call me, and he isn't one of those.

I only allow my cousins and their stepbrother to call me by that name at all. My cousins are Ishizu Ishtar and her little brother Marik Ishtar. Their stepbrother Odion Ishtar was adopted my aunt and took him as her own and died giving birth to Marik. I think of him as a brother and we all love him except for my uncle. He died because Marik's dark side that was born after the tombkeeper's initiation took over and sent his mind into the shadow realm. I can only hope that we can get rid of his dark side for good somehow. I don't want to lose my cousin to the shadows. He is too important to me to lose him like this.

He was the one who came up with the nickname Phira. It was my childhood nickname and I loved it. I have only allowed Marik, Ishizu and Odion call me by this nickname. I will allow Yugi to call me by this if he asks me if he can call me that because he's special to me. However, Pegasus has no right to call me by this because he is not someone special to me at all!

I took out my cell phone from the pocket of my blazer of my school uniform. Then I looked at my contacts until I found the number for Pegasus and selected it and waited for him to answer. A while later, he answered the phone. He already knew it was me because we met after he beat Bandit Keith using his Millennium Eye and we gave each other our phone numbers in case we wanted to contact each other for some reason.

" Hello Phira, how are you?" I growled at the nickname. " Maximillion Pegasus, how many times have I told you not to call me Phira?! There's only one person who can get away with it and it most certainly isn't you!" He laughed before I got right down to business.

" Your abusing the powers of the Millennium Eye." He sounded confused as he answered. " How would you know something like that?" I answered his question in a very angered tone. " I was there when you sent Yugi that tape and I saw you take his grandfather's soul to force him to enter your tournament!"

He laughed and then spoke in a dark tone. " So, what are you going to do about it? You don't have the power to stop me." I laughed darkly at his comment. " That's what you think Pegasus, but you don't have to worry about me stopping you." I laughed slightly as Zahara smiled at my attempts to freak him out and knew that it was working. " All I want is to be on your guest list for Duelist Kingdom. I'm not going there as a duelist, I'm going to be cheering on my friend to take you down, even if I have to sneak on your ship to do just that!"

He laughed nervously at that. " I'll let you on, but it won't help your friend either way. I wonder how far he will go for his grandfather's soul?" I responded in a very dark tone that I could tell sent shivers down his spine. " More than you can possibly understand Pegasus." After that I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket and went to the fence railing before I decided to call Yugi out. " You can come out now Yugi. I know that you've been watching me the whole time."

He laughed slightly at being caught as he came up to me. " I was just worried about you. Yami was as well. You just left the classroom so suddenly that I wanted to make sure that you were alright." I smiled at him and spoke to him seriously.

" I'll be alright Yugi. I'm just furious at Pegasus abusing the powers of his Millennium Item. They were meant to be used for good, not for personal gain." He looked at me surprised before he asked about it.

" You mean, you know something about the Millennium Items?" I smiled softly at him before I answered his question. " My parents are archeologists Yugi, so of course I know a little bit about them, but we're getting off topic." He nodded as I continued.

" Just know that I'll be here to cheer you on all the way! I We'll get back your grandpa's soul! Count on it!" He nodded, grateful for my support. I just hope that Pegasus never succeeds in his plans. It won't be anything good! That much I'm sure of! No matter what they may be!

**Read and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14 On To Duelist Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 14**

**On To Duelist Kingdom**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Like Pegasus promised, he allowed me on without a hassle, but the same couldn't be said for Joey. He tried to sneak on the ship, but got caught. Thankfully, he got on thanks to Yugi, who gave up one of his star chips to get him on with us. He was surprised that I was able to get on without a hassle. I remember the conversation I had with them earlier.

* * *

**Flashback**

" So Sapphira, how were you able to get on without a hassle?" I laughed slightly as I leaned against the railing of the ship as it moved through the water. " I happen to have some connections with Pegasus. Remember, I am the Egyptian Duel Monsters Champion." He looked surprised as I took out my cell phone and showed Pegasus on my list of contacts before I explained.

" I met Pegasus at a tournament as a special guest, along with Seto. He was up against someone named Bandit Keith and won by using a kid from the audience to win. I knew that he was using the powers of the Millennium Eye and abusing its powers. Seto, however, told me that he didn't believe in magic or the supernatural, and said that I was imagining these things. That really set me off, since I grew up around those beliefs that he so carelessly mocked. You can tell by my reaction at seeing him ,that I still haven't forgiven him for insulting my beliefs. He said that he would try to find a way to beat him without using the supernatural, and if his way failed, then we would use my way. I got Pegasus' number at the tournament after he won.

I simply called Pegasus and asked him to let me on the ship, or else. Yugi overheard the conversation, and it may have seemed like a simple conversation. However, it was far from that. It was a threat that if he doesn't stop this, I will tell the one who gave him the Millennium Eye to take action. That is a promise for sure!"

**Flashback End**

* * *

Yugi came up to me as I leaned against the railing of the ship, looking out at the sea. He looked concerned at me before he spoke. " Are you going to be okay, Sapphira" I nodded smiling slightly. " " Yes Yugi, I will be; I'm just worried about what will happen once we land in Duelist Kingdom is all."

He smiled softly at that. " I'm sure that everything will be alright, Sapphira." I smiled softly at his encouragement. Thanks Yugi. I think that I'll go to bed for the night. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded as I went inside the private room Pegasus made sure I had and Zahara appeared in spirit form.

" Sapphira, you better not do anything crazy while you're in Duelist Kingdom, or I will take over." I sighed as I sat down on the bed. " I know Zahara, but this is about rescuing Yugi's grandfather. There are some risks that I'm gonna have to take, even if they are crazy." Zahara sighed and then smiled softly at me. " I know Sapphira, but I do worry for your safety." I smiled softly at her concern about me, since I tend to be a trouble magnet. " I know Zahara, and I'm very grateful for your concern about my well-being, but I'll be fine." Zahara smiled brightly and went back into the Millennium Pendant as I went to sleep for the night, thinking of nothing but helping Yugi the best that I could, even if I had to risk revealing Zahara in order to help him the best that I could.

**Read and Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 15 Arrival in Duelist Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 15**

**Arrival in Duelist Kingdom**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I got up from the bed to gather my stuff. I had on a bright green top with a pink jacket. The jacket was tied to not get in my way like I usually do and besides, I liked it that way anyways. My skirt was blue that ended at my knees with a white belt above my skirt. My boots were green and my socks were white. I go on my dark blue schoolbag and put it over my shoulders. It had some food, my cell phone, and my dueling deck inside. Then I put my dark blue watch on and went out to the deck to prepare for our arrival at Duelist Kingdom soon.

I was a little shocked to see Tea and Tristan, but I figured they would find some way to get here. I was furious at what I heard Weevil did to Yugi's Exodia cards given to him by his grandfather. During that, I learned about Joey's sister Serenity, who needs the money for Duelist Kingdom or she'll go blind. When we got out and Pegasus finished his boring speech, we went to go find Weevil to teach him a lesson. Yami definitely gave him that lesson clearly, and knocked him right out of the competition.

Then Joey decided to go against Mai Valentine, a pro duelist. He's definitely going to be in for a tough fight. Her tactics make most players freak out and make beginner mistakes. There's only one person who has ever been known to defeat her before in one of the tournaments that she competed at, and that person is me.

Throughout the duel, I watched Joey make tons of mistakes because of her tactics. Then, Yami switched places with Yugi to give him encouragement. After that, Joey beat her easily with thousand dragon. She looked shocked at how she lost. " How could I lose to a beginner? A pro, I can understand, but not a beginner." I scoffed at her statement and stepped towards her. My face showed nothing but my annoyance at her confusion.

" You still don't understand since the last time I saw you Mai. You can't win a duel with those cheap tactics. There's a lot more to dueling than winning. What matters is having fun and letting your heart decide what it is you need to do." She turned and looked at me surprised, finally recognizing exactly who I was.

" You're Sapphira Takaru, the Egyptian Duel Monsters Champion! What are you doing here?!" I smiled gently at her question. I put my arm around Yugi, not noticing him blushing at this action. " I'm here to cheer on Yugi, of course! I recently moved to Japan and Yugi is in my class. Of course I want to cheer him on!" Yugi smiled at my excitement, ignoring the face that my arm was still around him, but Mai didn't and decided to advertise on this fact.

" So are the two of you going out, because you seem to be all over him?" We both looked at each other and broke away, both of us blushing madly. Mai laughed at our reactions and left shortly after. I decided to talk to Tea about my secret crush. " Is my crush really getting that obvious Tea?"

She smiled softly before he answered. " It's not that obvious yet, but it's slowly getting very noticeable. Tristan and Joey can already tell that you like him. You should probably tell him soon Sapphira. He might start to notice your crush soon." I nodded and I went back to Yugi as we continued forward. I don't know what waits for us, but one thing I know for sure. It was going to be exciting!

**Read and Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 16 Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Translations:**

**"Talking"**

__**" Mind**** link"**

**Chapter 16**

**Confessions**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Things sure get interesting real fast. Yugi faced an ocean duelist named Mako Tsunami. Then Joey faces a dinosaur duelist named Rex Raptor and get his Red Eyes Black Dragon from him. I can tell that there will be more interesting things to come.

For example, Seto woke up from his coma with his new prototype duel disk system and beat Joey with it easily. He's going to be feeling a little depressed for a while. Thankfully, Mai let us stay with her for the night. I decided to sit down on the cliff near the clearing to think. After a while, Yugi came over to join me with a concerned look on his face.

He sat down next to me as I stared at the ocean, thinking of how to tell him. He put his hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at him with concern on his face. Are you alright Sapphira? You've been depressed ever since Mai mentioned us going out." I smiled at his concern before I explained.

" I'm just nervous about how to tell you something Yugi." Yugi nodded, waiting for me to continue. " The truth is, that Mai wasn't too far off. I've actually had a crush on you ever since we met, but I made Tea promise not to tell you." He laughed slightly before he spoke gently. " It looks like we've been worrying about the same thing. So we both like the other. This certainly was a little unexpected."

I laughed with him, feeling relieved at the whole thing. " Yeah, same here Yugi. My parents have been teasing me about my little crush. It was starting to get a little embarrassing." He laughed a little about that. " Yeah, my grandpa was doing the same thing. So you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend, would you? It will be under wraps for now, but I'll make it official after we feel comfortable enough to let the public know."

I nodded, agreeing with his idea. Then we heard Mai scream and ran off to look for her. A player killer named Panic caught her, but Yami taught him a lesson. However, Panic decided to use his fire trick to try to kill him. I turned to Zahara in her spirit form to ask her permission softly so the others wouldn't hear. " Zahara, do you mind if I inflict a penalty fame on Panic for his actions?" Zahara nodded her head before she answered. " Go ahead Sapphira, he deserves whatever punishment you give him for his actions."

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V.**

Sapphira stepped close to Panic's platform after the fire died down with an enraged look on her face. I couldn't blame her for it. Panic used his fire trick to try and kill me, but I was protected by the power of my Millennium Puzzle. She had every right to be mad at him for his actions. It was time to inflict a penalty game on Panic for his actions. However, before I could I noticed that Sapphira was acting weird.

Her golden heart pendant started emitting a bright golden light and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. What was happening to her? Yugi shared my confusion as he watched the scene unfold in spirit form. However, we both noticed a spirit appear near Sapphira, who looked identical to her except for her soft aqua green eyes. She looked at Sapphira with a soft expression and we started hearing two different pairs of voices in our heads.

_" Zahara, I don't think my strength alone will be enough to make it last as long as we want it to. I need your strength added in order for this to work."_ That voice was definitely Sapphira's, but it had a serious edge to it. It was like she was risking something by doing this. The spirit next to Sapphira, who I guessed was Zahara nodded before I heard her voice, which sounded more ancient and more serious-minded than Sapphira.

_" Of course, I understand Sapphira. However, are you sure that you won't regret this. No doubt Yugi and Yami probably see me and are wondering about who I am. Are you sure that it was a risk worth taking? I know that you only wanted to protect Yugi, but are you sure that this was a good idea, Sapphira?"_

Sapphira nodded slightly so the others wouldn't notice. _" Yes, I'm sure. It's always worth risking something for the one you love. My heart told me that this was the right choice, and I will stand by my pledge to always follow my heart to lead me to the path that I believe is right."_ Zahara nodded as she looked at her softly as she closed her eyes.

_" Then allow me to help you by giving you some of my power. May this be enough to stop Panic. I only hope that you know what you're doing Sapphira."_ Sapphira nodded and we both noticed a change in both Sapphira and Zahara.

Zahara's spirit was surrounded with an aqua green light. Then Sapphira's eyes flashed from their bright blue to aqua green that were as soft as Zahara's. Then they went back to their bright blue. She yelled at Panic, clearly furious for his actions.

" You will suffer for your actions Panic! Prepare to face your worst nightmare!" Her pendant started shinning brighter as she pointed her finger at Panic. " Experience the power of the Millennium Pendant! Penalty game, Illusion of Darkness!"

Panic started yelling about not being able to see as he ran running into trees all over the place. Sapphira's pendant stopped glowing and the light around Zahara vanished as she opened her eyes. She gave Sapphira a soft smile before vanishing from sight, giving me a wink. Then the eye of Horus disappeared from her forehead and we headed back to camp, confused about the whole thing.

Who exactly is Sapphira? What's so special about the Millennium Pendant? Could it be another Millennium Item? And who exactly is the spirit that follows Sapphira known as Zahara? And why did I feel like we knew each other in the past?

**Read and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 17 To the Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 17**

**To the Castle**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Strangely, nobody asked me about last night. Especially, when Zahara added her strength to mine to make it last longer. When that happens, my eyes flash to her eye color for a brief moment. I know that Yami will definitely want some answers later. Yugi will probably want answers as well since they both saw Zahara right next to me when I inflicted my penalty game on Panic for his actions against Yugi.

A lot of interesting things have happened. We got trapped in a cave because of Bandit Keith. Than Yami and Joey had to face the Paradox brothers in order to get out. After that, Yami faces Seto and loses because Yugi thought that it was the best route because Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba and is using him as a hostage with his soul on the line.

Now Mai wants to give her extra star chips to Yugi and believes that watching a duel might help Yugi snap out of it. I thought about it for a little while before I turned to face Mai. " I'll do it Mai. I'll face you to win Yugi's star chips. It's time to start dusting off my deck and show everyone what I can really do." The duel lasted for a little while, but I won with my Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Yugi did snap out of it like I thought he would.

After we got inside, I was relieved. Maybe all of our hard work will finally pay off. I hope so, because I want all our hard work to be in vain. I will stop Pegasus' plans, even if I have to do it myself! That much is a promise!

However, when I saw Seto's soul get stuck inside a card, I just lost it. I didn't talk to anyone during dinner, bot even Yugi, and I went to my room without a word. After I closed the door, I crumpled on the bed and started crying my heart out for the first friend, besides my cousin's stepbrother Odion Ishtar, that I ever made. Yugi came in later and asked me what was wrong.

After I told him, he asked me something. " Sapphira, can you tell me the story behind how you two met for the first time?" I nodded, with tears still in my eyes. This is going to be a long, and painful story to tell, but I'll do it for Yugi, no matter how much it hurts.

**Read and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 18 Meeting Of Seto and Sapphira

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 18**

**The Meeting Of Seto and Sapphira**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I got ready to tell Yugi how I first met Seto. " I was never anyone's friend growing up. I always stood out and was picked on for my golden hair. No one ever wanted to be friends with the weird girl, with the unnatural hair. The only ones who treated me like a person were my parents and cousins.

They understood my true feelings and were always kind to me. Even their stepbrother was kind to me. I always came to them whenever I couldn't handle a problem on my own. However, the outside world never changed their opinion of me.

The beatings got worse as the years went on. My parents were starting to worry about my health, thinking that we should move away so I didn't have to worry about any more beatings. I started becoming anti-social and never trusted anyone outside my family. However, that all changed when I met Seto and Mokuba.

I took up duel monsters because it was the only thing that I could relate to since we were both called monsters. I was already the Egyptian Champion at the time, but I would always leave after I got my prize because of my trust issues. I was on my way to another competition, when the bullies ganged up on me. They tried to take my deck, until Seto came and beat them all up and helped me up. I left right after that because I thought that he only helped me because he wanted something from me. I met him later at the competition after I won and he introduced himself. He asked me why I didn't trust him, and for some reason, I told him. He made me realize that not everyone is like the bullies that I grew up with all of my life, picking on me, just for being different from the rest.

He was the first friend that I ever made. So when Pegasus took his soul, I just lost it. He was the only one who tried to reach out to me, when no one else would." Yugi nodded as he held me close as I continued to cry into his chest. " Don't worry Sapphira, I will save Seto's and Mokuba's soul. No matter what may happen." I smiled sadly as sleep consumed me, but not before I was able to express my gratitude to Yugi. " Thank you... Yugi."

**Read and Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 19 Match of the Millennium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Translations:**

**"Talking"**

**" Mind**** link"**

**Chapter 19**

**Match of the Millennium**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

All of the matches have been interesting. Yami dueled against Mai and won. Then Joey went against Bandit Keith and won. Then Yami went against each other and Yami won.

Then came his duel with Pegasus. It was turning into a tough battle. After a while, Pegasus turned the duel into a shadow game to get rid of Yugi so he could read Yami's mind without restrictions. After Yugi fainted from the pressure of the shadow game, Yami took over and could no longer prevent Pegasus from reading his mind.

Zahara appeared right next to me and spoke using the mind link. However, for some reason, Yami could hear this but thankfully Pegasus could not. _" Sapphira, it's time to act now! You can stop Pegasus from reading his mind! Yugi is still alive, he's just exhausted. However, if you don't act now, he'll end up just like Yami will! You have to do something Sapphira, and do it now! Use the power of the lost Millennium Pendant!"_

I nodded as I saw everyone else was closing their eyes focusing on reaching Yugi. I closed my eyes and the Millennium Pendant began to shine and I entered shadows surrounding the duel stadium. The others couldn't because Pegasus was using his Millennium Item to prevent anyone from entering. However, he can't stop another Millennium Item user from entering, so I can enter by using the power of my Millennium Pendant.

I stood behind Yami a few feet away watching the duel. When I sensed Pegasus using the power of his Millennium Eye, I thought now was a good time to act. I activated the power of my Millennium Pendant to prevent Pegasus from reading Yami's mind. The Millennium Pendant began to shine with a golden light and the eye of Horus appeared on my forehead, signaling my use of a Millennium Item.

My Millennium Pendant has three special powers. It allows me to enter the minds of other people just like Shadi's Millennium Key except it lands me inside the exact room that I choose. It can help me seal people minds off from other people like Pegasus in order to protect them. It also allows me to look into people's hearts and see what's really inside. Their intentions, their past and their greatest fears is all available for me to see. This power is one that is unique only to the Millennium Pendant. It can also create shadow games and inflict penalty games like the other items. However, the Millennium Pendant is not one of the original seven and all evidence of its existence has been scratched out except for an image of the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh with the Pendant around her neck.

Pegasus sounded shocked when he tried finding Yami's mind and found that something was blocking him. " What, I can't read your mind?! How is this possible?!" Yami looked confused at this as well because he had no idea why he couldn't read his mind. I laughed at their confusion, catching their attention as they saw the light from the Millennium Pendant, masking my identity until I decided to let them know who I was.

" Anything is possible with the power of a Millennium Item, Pegasus. I just simply sealed off his mind off from the mind reading powers of your Millennium Eye. You can't read anything with that eye of yours anymore. You will lose this shadow game Pegasus, that I already know, you've put too many lives at risk because of your schemes." Their faces looked shocked as I died down the light enough for them to see my face with the eye of Horus on my forehead visible to both of them.

I looked nothing but dead serious as I spoke. " Your abuse of the Millennium Eye has gone too far Pegasus. Should the guardian of the Millennium Items learn of this, he might just take action. However, he gave you a second chance and you wasted it by trying to take the Millennium Puzzle from its chosen bearer." Both of them saw my eyes turn cold at my last sentence before I continued.

" I'm sure you know that us tombkeeper's are not very merciful to those who dare to cross us. However, Shadi to let this play out as it should. Your sadness is understandable from the pain you've experienced in your life from losing someone close to you. However, that does not excuse your actions Pegasus. No matter how good your intentions may have been." My eyes turned to show sadness before I continued. " Risking innocent souls would only make her sad that you lost yourself to the darkness." He looked shocked at how I knew about his wife, but then figured out that it was my Millennium Item and focused back on his duel with Yami.

Yami eventually won the duel with Magician of Black Chaos. Pegasus left after the duel, so we decided to go find him. I know that Yami is probably curious about my Millennium Item and so is Yugi. However, we may sure that Pegasus honored his agreement before I can tell them anything about what I said during his duel against Pegasus.

When we got to the tower, we heard him scream. He was carried down the stairs and we went upstairs to check things out. We read his diary and found out his reason for wanting the Millennium Puzzle. I smiled at that as everyone but Yugi and I went downstairs. As Yugi and I started to come downstairs, a white light stopped us dead in our tracks as Shadi appeared from the light.

He came up to Yugi and used the Millennium Key to enter his mind. Zahara appeared right next to me spoke through the mind link._ " Sapphira, go inside Yugi's mind and make sure that Shadi doesn't do anything unnecessary. You know how he is sometimes."_ I nodded as I closed my eyes and entered Yugi's mind and appeared inside Yami's soul room just as he was questioning Shadi about his intrusion.

" I demand an explanation for your intrusion!" I decided that now was a good time to make my presence known. " Shadi, must you always take things too far?" Yami looked shocked to see me in his room, but Shadi didn't. He chuckled at my appearance before he spoke.

" I'm guessing that Zahara sent you to make sure that I don't do anything unnecessary, Sapphira?" I nodded as I looked at him annoyed as Yami looked a little confused at the name Zahara before I spoke. " That's not the only reason Shadi. You should have told Yugi your reason for being here and asked his permission before you entered his mind. That is enough to make me go, even if she didn't ask me to."

He sighed before he spoke again. " I suppose that you are right, but remember your promise to me Sapphira. I expect you to honor our agreement as you are a tombkeeper and you understand the responsibilities that come with it." I sighed and nodded as I left his mind, convinced that he wouldn't take things too far now with my appearance in his mind. I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the tower just as Shadi took his key off of Yugi's forehead.

He apologized and mentioned how the fate of the world was in his hands. Then he turned to me to speak. " Sapphira, you will find the key to Zahara's missing memories is vast approaching. Soon, you can live a normal life like you always wished, without the burdens of being a tombkeeper. You can tell him your secrets, since he is the chosen one after all. I'll see you both soon." After that, he disappeared and Zahara thought it would be best if I let her take over to explain things to Yugi. So I let her as she turned to face Yugi with nothing but seriousness in her eyes with a hint of gentleness underneath if you looked closely enough.

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I opened my aqua green eyes to see a shocked Yugi at seeing me in Sapphira's body. It is understandable since I was a spirit. However, I thought he would be used to it by now by seeing another Millennium Item besides his and mine that contains a spirit. Though, the last one had an evil spirit, so I guess that he's not going to take any chances in case I turned out like Bakura's evil spirit.

" I believe your name is Yugi Moto, correct?" He nodded a little confused before I continued after he answered my question. " My name is Zahara. I am an 5000 year old spirit that resides inside Sapphira's Millennium Pendant. It's nice to finally meet you and Yami officially.

However, that's enough with the introductions so I can get down to why I decided to come out. I thought that I should explain my history to you, or at least as much as I know. Like Yami, I don't remember lots of things from my past. However, unlike him, I actually do remember my name, but I guess that there is a reason that he doesn't remember. Just like I can't remember anything from the time that I turned fourteen."

Yugi nodded and sat down in the chair because he could tell that he might be here for a little bit. " Like Yami, I lived in Ancient Egypt over 5000 years ago. I was a outcast in my village for my golden hair and strange aqua colored eyes. I could tell that I was getting beaten up by some of my tormenters when I was saved by someone, but that's as far back as my memory will allow me to go. It's been like this since a month before Sapphira moved from Egypt to Domino City.

I first met Sapphira after her parents got the Millennium Pendant out of the tomb of an ancient pharaoh's wife, but I do not know whose wife it was. They gave the Millennium Pendant to her as an 14th birthday present. When we talked after she put the Pendant on in her soul room, she promised that she would help me find my missing memories after I told her my story. Her parents agreed to as well. As time went by, more memories started to return until they suddenly stopped, as if they were being blocked somehow.

Months later, I felt myself drawn here and have been with her, helping her in whatever way that I could. She tends to be a trouble magnet. You saw how she's gotten a gun pointed to her head, and the bomber on the Ferris wheel on your date. She tends to take risks, but as long as she does it for the right cause, then I'm more than willing to help her. Otherwise, she's on her own and can figure out how to get out of her mess by herself."

Yugi nodded, laughing slightly at that last comment. Then my eyes turned soft as I spoke to him. " Can you please not tell anyone about me. Sapphira is worried that people will be after me if they find out about me. She only trusts you, Yami, and her cousins and parents to know about my existence." He nodded and I smiled before I gave Sapphira back control of her body.

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

When we got back downstairs and the awards were already passed out, we decided to hitch a ride from Seto to get back home. I have a feeling that things are about to get more interesting around here. Then, my cell phone started beeping to inform me that I received a text. I opened it up to find out if was from my cousin Ishizu that read " It's me Ishizu, I'm coming to Domino City soon." I closed the phone and smiled as we landed in Domino City. Yep, things are definitely going to get more interesting around here.

**Read and Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 20 Meeting Rebecca

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 20**

**Meeting Rebecca**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

As we brought grandpa back to the game shop, we heard a female voice. " Hey you!" We saw a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails wearing a simple shirt with a pink jacket and a red skirt with red boots. She was holding a brown teddy bear and was moving her luggage along in a cart.

She started yelling about grandpa stealing her Blue Eyes White Dragon card. So Yugi had to duel her to knock some sense into her. Then her grandfather came and straightened her out. Then Yugi gave her the card that he got from Pegasus as a gift. The girl, who I now knew as Rebecca Hawkins responded by hugging Yugi.

This I didn't take too well. He was my boyfriend, not hers! I showed my displeasure at this by yelling at her. " Rebecca, hands off my boyfriend!" Yugi silently showed his thanks as Rebecca got the idea.

Professor Hawkins was amused at my jealousy toward Rebecca at being too close to Yugi for my comfort. Yugi's grandfather was also amused at this. They seemed to know exactly what I was feeling. Though, It looks like they both found this very amusing.

After a while, Rebecca and professor Hawkins left and we went back into the game shop. Everyone seemed to find my jealousy very amusing. However, I did not! Everyone left to go over and I slept over at Yugi's tonight, since my parents are in Egypt for another important business trip.

When I'm over here, sometimes I decide to cook or help out Yugi's grandpa in some way. He always says that maybe we should marry when we get older, which always makes us blush madly. He always says that because I act more like a daughter-in-law than just a normal female friend of Yugi's. I guess that it was understandable when it comes to how I treat both Yugi and his grandpa. Things around here are starting to get more interesting. Especially, since Ishizu is coming to Domino City.

**Read and Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 21 A Place To Belong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 21**

**A Place To Belong**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Things have certainly gotten interesting around here. We met someone named Duke Devlin who tried to make Joey wear a dog suit for a week. However, Yami won and gained Joey's freedom. After that, we all became fast friends. However, there's something that happened two days ago that's still bugging me.

Bandit Keith tried to steal Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and tried it to win it in a duel. However, it was revealed that he was being controlled by someone else with another Millennium Item. That much I was definitely sure of. However, the only item that it could be is the Millennium Rod, under the protection of my cousin Marik. So why is it being used against Yugi? That's something that I'll have to ask Ishizu about the next time I see her. Since I just received a text from her last night. Apparently, she's now in Domino City.

Which reminds me, Yugi asked me to help Yami today. Yesterday, at school, Yugi told me that Yami felt a little more confused about his past because of that incident two days ago. He thought that hanging out with me might help him figure out what to do. So here I am, standing outside Domino Station, waiting for Yugi to show up and switch with Yami.

I was wearing a bright green top with a white jacket that I tied up in my usual style and a purple skirt with a bright green heart on the bottom left side. My boots were light blue with white socks. I also had purple fingerless gloves and two gold armbands on each arm. I also had a light blue schoolbag over my shoulders with my wallet, my deck placeholder with my deck inside and my cell phone. I sighed looking at my dark blue watch, until I heard a clearly annoyed voice that I immediately recognized as Yami's.

" Yugi, this isn't a duel!" Then he saw me and gave me a look that said ' how did I not see this coming' and awkwardly said hi. So I took him to a coffee shop so that I could get an idea of how to help him. Yugi was counting on me and I wasn't going to let him down. " Yugi told me that the incident two days ago has been bothering you."

He sighed, figuring out exactly why Yugi made him take over. " Whoever took control of Bandit Keith's mind know something about my past. He also knows about the ancient ways of gaining control of the Millennium Items. I feel like I want to find out about my past, but I'm afraid of what I might mind." I smiled at his concern before I accidently showed a worried look at the mention of the someone who took control of Bandit Keith's mind, knowing about his past ,and the ancient ways of gaining control of the Millennium Items. Could it really be Marik doing this? Has his dark gotten that much influence over his actions? Is his need for revenge for how his life has been really gotten that bad?

He saw my worried look and knew that I was hiding something but not to push me. He probably thought that I would tell him when I felt ready to. I put on a smile that he could tell was fake as I got up. " I may know a place that might help, but first, lets go to some other places for some fun, alright?"

He nodded as we left and went around town. We went to a card shop where he got more cards. Then we went to the arcade and then we went to the pier. Yami caught me staring out at the ocean with worry written all over my face about Marik.

" So Sapphira, what is your dream?" I smiled softly as I answered him. " I want to travel the world. To see what's out there. New adventures at every corner. However, I can't until the task that my family has been waiting for generations is finally complete. When it is, I know that I'll miss my friends and family, but I'll see them again someday. For that, I'm more than willing to help you find your missing memories, because everyone deserves to remember who they were, no matter how bad they were."

He nodded as we went to the museum. We ended up at the basement in front of a tablet that had Yami on it. Could he really be who I thought he was? Was Yami really the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh from 5000 years ago?

**Read and Review Please!**


	23. Chapter 22 Marik's Approach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 22**

**Marik's Approach**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Yami had just confirmed what I had a feeling of ever since I first met him. He shook his head at his discovery. " When I find one answer, I end up finding more questions than anything else." I then heard footsteps approaching as I heard a very familiar voice.

" That does tend to happen when you have no memory of your past, my pharaoh." I turned toward the voice and saw an Egyptian woman with long black hair and brown eyes with a green gem wrapped around her forehead. She had on a simple Egyptian dress and simple shoes. It was my cousin, Ishizu Ishtar! I was more than happy to see her!

" Ishizu, how you've been!" She smiled softly before she answered. " I've been well. How's Aunt Marina and Uncle Toran?" Yami looked a little confused until I answered her. " Mom and dad are doing fine. They're back in Egypt on another important business trip. Unfortunely, I don't know when they'll be back."

Ishizu nodded as she turned her attention her attention back to Yami. " Thank you for taking care of my troublesome cousin. She cam be a real handful at times." Then she explain a little about Yami's past to him. After that, we started to leave, but I told him I wanted to talk to Ishizu about something, so he waited outside the museum for me to finish.

I turned to Ishizu as she spoke sadly. " Sapphira, something has happened to Marik." I urged her to go on as my eyes filled with sadness that I might have been correct. " His dark side is growing inside and he seeks the Pharaoh's power. He even influenced Marik to steal the Egyptian God cards in order to win the Millennium Puzzle from the Pharaoh's vessel. Thankfully, I was able to save Obelisk before he got the card and gave it to Kaiba." I smiled as I caught on to her plan and finished her statement for her. " So that he would host a tournament out of greed and lure Marik here to claim Obelisk."

Ishizu nodded before she spoke. " That is exactly what the plan. I want you to compete in this tournament so that you can help the pharaoh, but that's not the only reason." I nodded as I once again finished her sentence.

" You want me to try and help bring Marik back to his senses. Even if it looks like he may be too far gone. I'll help you Ishizu, for Marik, and for the Pharaoh. I can't lose Marik like this ,like we lost his father. I care about him too much too lose him like this.

I believe that Yugi and Yami will both forgive me for keeping this a secret. Since to me, family always comes first. Even if one of them is one the verge of being taken over by his darker side. Odion and I promised to protect him, and that's what we're gonna do to our last breath. That's how important family is to me. That is the law the tombkeeper's. To always see through your promises until the end and to honor them. Like we honor the return of the Nameless Pharaoh."

Ishizu nodded and gave me a soft look before she spoke. " So is Yugi Moto your boyfriend Sapphira?" I nodded with a slight blush from that. Then I bid her farewell as I went to go back to Yami.

After that, Yami and I went to Yugi's house to find an invitation for both of us. We went to town square to wait for the announcement that I knew was from Seto Kaiba. We talked to Mai before Seto's big head appeared on the screens as he explained the rules before he left the area. After that, I went back to Yugi's house and Yugi got back control of his body and we went to sleep for the night. This tournament was called Battle City. The name was kind of ironic. Considering, that Domino City, is about to really become a battle city, because of Marik.

**Read and Review Please!**


	24. Chapter 23 Beginning Of Battle City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 23**

**Beginning Of Battle City**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Joey made it a big deal that Kaiba didn't invite him. Sometimes, I wonder why he has to do these things. I know that he did that because he really hates Joey. That much, was easy to tell.

When we went to get our duel disk, it turns out that he set up our level based on stars. You have to have at least three stars in order to compete. Yugi and I both had five stars, so we got our duel disks with no hassle. However, the same could not be said for Joey. Turns out that Seto made him two stars, which I had to laugh about as he complained.

Then I noticed that the shopkeeper typed something and Joey came up as a four star duelist. This guy worked for Marik's rare hunters! This makes it all the more reason to try and help Marik see reason! He still holds hatred for the Pharaoh because of the tombkeeper's initiation which is only making his dark side grow in power. Odion can only keep it suppressed until he's knocked unconscious. That's why we have to hurry! I don't want my cousin to be lost to the shadows because of his dark side like his father was!

So, when the day of the tournament came, I wasn't surprised that Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon was stolen by a rare hunter. After Yami got back his Red Eyes, I saw the guy's forehead glow with the eye of Horus. It looks like Marik has decided to make contact with the Pharaoh. After he was done, we decided to go our separate ways. I told Yami that I would catch up with him after I earned all of my locator cards.

I earned all of my locator cards with ease. Some of these duelists are just total amateurs. So I decided to go find Yugi. I found him at the river talking to Yami in his spirit form. So, I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

When he turned around and saw me, he immediately started talking to me. " Hey Sapphira, did you get all your locator cards yet?" I smiled and showed him that I did before I answered. " Yeah, I kept getting one challenge after another, but they were all pushovers to me. I really hope that I'll get more of a challenge at the finals." He laughed at that before he explained to me that Marik contacted them again through someone named Arcana. He said that he was after the Pharaoh's power and told him to beware of the quiet one. I guess that he's the other one that Marik gave his other Egyptian God card to because he wouldn't let the Winged Dragon of Ra to leave his sight, so it must be Slifer the Sky Dragon that this guy holds.

After a while, the guy Marik told Yugi about came, who was possessed by Marik and challenged him to a duel. After Marik said that Yami using the Puzzle was no different than what he does. That got him mad and he switched with Yugi. He said that he duels with honor and respects, unlike him who forces them to duel against their will. I silently laughed at the fact that Yami was wearing Yugi's uniform jacket like a cape.

Then when Marik said something about taking his power, Yami was quick to comment on that. " That ancient power is not for you to take." Then he turned right next to him, where I knew Yugi was in spirit form and spoke. " I just did." I laughed silently at that. Yugi must of told him to say the same thing that Yami just said. I just hope that the Pharaoh wins this duel. Too much is at stake here than they realize!

Then they both readied their duel disks as the holographic displayers came out. Then they looked at each other as they finished preparing their decks and placed it in the holder of their duel disks and drew their hands. " Let's duel!" Please Pharaoh, please save Marik from the darkness! I don't want to lose him like I lost his father!

**Read and Review Please!**


	25. Chapter 24 Yami Vs Strings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 24**

**Yami Vs. Strings**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

Yami was in a tough spot, that was for sure. Marik started the duel by summoning humanoid slime and worm drake. Then he tried fusing them and activated first attack, but Yami used De-Fusion to counter that move and quickly got rid of them. Then Marik got out revival jam and activated his jam breeding machine. Then he activated jam defender and later activated nightmare steel cage. It allowed him enough time to gather enough slime tokens in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon to the field. Since Slifer's attack points depend on the cards in his hand by 1000 it was going to be tough to beat him. Then he activated infinite cards to allow Slifer to have as many attack points as he wanted.

Yami was on his knees, trying to come up with a strategy. Then Seto came and yelled at Yami, trying to encourage him in his own way. After that, he got up with a confident look on his face. I smiled at the sight. Yami had come up with a plan. " I will make Slifer destroy itself!" I smiled at his declaration. I knew exactly how he was going to do that.

The Pharaoh activated Brain Control and used it on revival jam, which activated Slifer's second mouth attack. That made him draw all the cards in his deck, making him lose the duel. Marik mentioned that he was on his way here with the last Egyptian God card as well. He also threatened Yami and Yugi's friends as well before he released his control over his mind puppet. Yami and I decided to split up to find our friends.

On my way to find them, I spotted an Egyptian with sandy blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. He wore a light purple hoodie that showed his midsection and black pant with black shoes. He had golden earrings, neckwear, bracelets and armbands as well. He was riding on a motorcycle and stopped to park it when he saw me walking inside a nearby coffee shop to take a break from trying to find Yugi's friends who were also my friends as well. I saw him enter the shop after I sat down at a booth with the drink that I ordered.

I knew exactly who that Egyptian was perfectly well. That was my cousin Marik Ishtar. A tombkeeper for the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh and possessor of the Millennium Rod. I'll just pretend that I don't know about his attacks against the Pharaoh until a little bit into our conversation that I know that he will start once he sees me. I'll explain to him that I don't plan to stop him and to be careful, because I don't want to lose him to the shadows because of his dark side. I care too much for him! I don't want to lose him like this! It would be too much for me to take!

**Read and Review Please!**


	26. Chapter 25 Talking With Marik

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 25**

**Talking With Marik**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

" Phira, is that you? What are you doing in Domino City?" I looked up and saw Marik approaching us with a drink of his own. I smiled softly at seeing him before I answered him. " My parents moved us here about a few months ago Marik. Did you forget that so easily?" He smirked as he recognized the playful tone in my voice, telling him that I was just teasing him. Marik was one of the only ones who could get away with calling me Phira, while Odion just calls me Saph.

He laughed nervously before he answered me. " Sort of, I'm sorry Phira. So how's Uncle Toran and Aunt Phira?" I smiled softly at that. " They're both in Egypt on another important business trip. I don't know when they'll be back, so I'm staying at my boyfriend's house in the meantime. He's a really nice guy and he's competing in this Battle City tournament like yours truly. Out relationship is only known by my family and friends until we're ready for the school to know about it."

Marik smiled at that before he replied nervously. " Yeah, I guess that I'll be fighting you in the finals." I laughed softly at that. " True, if Odion acquires all the locator cards for both of you to compete so you can get your revenge on the Pharaoh." He looked at me shocked before he turned serious.

" You knew why I was here the whole time?" I nodded before I explained with sadness in my eyes. " I was there when you used Bandit Keith as your mind puppet to try and take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Then Ishizu told me of your plan and asked me to join this tournament, even though Seto already gave me an invitation for it." He sighed as I ran my hand through my hair as I continued.

I saw what happened with the rare hunter when you introduced yourself to the Pharaoh, and Yugi told me about what happened with Arcana. I was also there when you controlled Strings to attack the Pharaoh with Slifer. You also threatened his friends, which doesn't make me too happy. Yugi's friends are my friends as well. Though, the closest friend out all that I made here would be Yugi Moto, but Seto Kaiba is a close second."

Marik looked at me serious before he answered. " Is Yugi Moto, the Pharaoh's vessel, your boyfriend?" I nodded before he gave me a knowing look before I continued. " When I first met him at school for the first time, I started crushing on him almost immediately. Tea found out about it and I asked her not to tell. I eventually told him during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, hosted by Pegasus." Marik gave me a smirking look before he answered. " Does he still call you Phira?"

I nodded looking annoyed before I answered. " That nickname is only allowed to be used by you, Ishizu, Odion, and possibly Yugi if her chooses to call me that. I will not allowed it to be used by anyone else!" Marik smirked before he turned serious. " So Phira, are you going to try and stop me?"

I laughed softly looking sad as I answered him. " No Marik, I'm not going to." He looked at me shocked and surprised before I explained. " I understand why you're doing this. You still hold hatred for the Pharaoh from the tombkeeper's initiation. This is something that you have to do and I won't stop you because I promised myself that I wouldn't, and the tombkeeper's law to always keep our promises bonds me to let you do this. Just promise me that you'll be careful Marik. I don't want to lose you."

He hugged me gently as he spoke. " I promise you that I'll try to keep my dark side suppressed for as long as I can when Odion gets knocked out. I don't know how long I can keep him back, but I promise you that I will try." I nodded, smiling with tears in my eyes as he let go and left the coffee shop with a determined look in his eyes. After a while, I'll go and find Yugi's friends if Marik hasn't already gotten to them. If I don't find them, then I'll go meet up with Yugi and Seto. I just hope that Marik will stay safe.

**Read and Review Please!**


	27. Chapter 26 Friends Till the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 26**

**Friends Till the End**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I hope that Yugi is okay. I know that Marik will kidnap Joey and Tea to force Yami to duel Joey to retrieve the Millennium Puzzle. I just hope that they will be alright. I can't lose them or Yugi to Marik's dark side if he somehow breaks free.

I got to the roof of a building to get a better view to see Yugi and Seto finishing a duel with two rare hunters. Marik took one of them over and told them that he already had Joey and Tea. After that, he sent the duelist to the shadow realm as I came up to them. I looked at them with worry and guilt as I came up to them.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't find them anywhere before he got to them." Yami smiled softly as he put his hand on my shoulder. " It's alright Sapphira, you did what you could." Then a helicopter came with Mokuba on it as the ladder came down and we got on to head to the rare hunter's hideout, which I found out was the harbor.

Then Yami told Seto that he was the spirit of an Ancient Pharaoh from Egypt. Seto thought he was lying and they started arguing. I smirked slightly at his where only Yami and Mokuba noticed. When Seto finds out that he is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's cousin, he will have to change his views on the world. He will definitely be in for the shock of his life.

When we got there, Marik forced Yami to duel using Joey and Tea as his mind puppets, but Yugi decided to duel instead to snap Joey out of it. Joey's sister Serenity, Mai, Tristan and Duke showed up after the duel ended in a tie because Joey broke free of Marik's control, but I knew that he could still control Tea at any time he wanted to. I got Yugi's key out of the box as the anchor came down and made them fall into the ocean. Seto looked at me seriously before he spoke. " Do what you need to do Sapphira?"

I nodded as I jumped into the water at the same time as Serenity. I swam down until I saw Yugi with his eyes closed. I took the key and unlocked the cuff on his leg as I saw Serenity doing the same thing. Then I took Yugi by one of his arms and brought him up to the surface. I had to do this a lot growing up in Egypt. There was always someone drowning in the Nile River. Someone had to do the rescuing and it was always me every single time. Yugi started gasping for breath as I brought him back to land and Serenity did the same thing for Joey.

When Yugi opened his eyes and saw that I saved him, he smiled softly. " Thank you for saving me Sapphira. What about Joey? Is he alright?" I smiled as I showed him Joey coughing near Serenity. " He'll be alright Yugi, he just needs to get his bearings. So can you stand? We need to be heading for the finals soon."

Yugi nodded as I helped him get up. Then we decided to head straight for the finals. I know that Marik probably has enough locator cards for him and Odion to participate in the finals. Everyone has to careful! There's a lot more at stake in this tournament than everyone realizes!

**Read and Review Please!**


	28. Chapter 27 The Finals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 27**

**The Finals**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

When we got to the finals, Seto and Mokuba were already waiting for us. After we got our boarding passes, Bakura showed up with a bandage on his arm. I knew that it was the evil spirit in control, that I'm sure is working for Marik. He probably bribed the spirit with his Millennium Rod to get him to help. Joey said that his name was Namu and that he helped Bakura. I gave Marik a knowing look as he smirked in response. He knew that I knew what he was up to but I wouldn't stop him or reveal him to my friends or Yugi.

Then Odion showed up, calling himself Marik to have all the attention on him instead of Marik. As everything was talking bad about him, I gave him a slight smile that only him and Marik noticed. After that, everyone except me got on the blimp as it appeared, Seto came back confused. " Why are you standing there? It's time to go Sapphira." I smiled softly as I saw someone entering the arena. " I'm waiting for my cousin Ishizu to come. She asked me if she could come to watch me duel."

I smiled at his surprise that the woman who gave him Obelisk was my cousin. " So that fortuneteller is your cousin Sapphira?" I laughed softly at that. " I wouldn't call her a fortuneteller Seto. She just has a way of predicting the future." Then Ishizu came up to us and smiled softly at Seto before she spoke. " Nice to see you again, Seto Kaiba. I hope that my cousin hasn't caused you too much trouble; she always seems to be a magnet for trouble everywhere she goes, even though she continually denies that she does."

Seto laughed as I gave my cousin a glare. " Yes, she does tend to run into trouble. You can room with your cousin. Just don't go all fortuneteller on me. You both know that I don't believe in magic or the supernatural." We both sighed at that before we got on and went inside my room so that she could make herself comfortable.

She gave me a small smile as she sat down. " You should go hang out with your boyfriend, Sapphira. I'll be fine here; go and have some fun. The danger won't start until after Odion's duel. You will fight Seto, but you have to lose against him. However, that doesn't mean that you can't go all-out on him." I nodded at Ishizu's prediction that I knew came from her Millennium Necklace. " Thank you Ishizu, I'll see you later."

She nodded as I left the room to find Yugi. The moment I found him talking to Joey, I decided to sneak up on him and started hugging him. Yugi laughed at that and started hugging me back. " So Sapphira, are you ready for the finals." I nodded as I showed him nothing but excitement, but I knew that Yami and Yugi both saw a hidden determination deep inside that I was trying to hide. I will save you Marik! I won't let your dark side to take over! Even if I have to risk revealing Zahara to everyone to do just that!

**Read and Review Please!**


	29. Chapter 28 Marik Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 28**

**Marik Revealed**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

There's a lot that I need to explain to Yugi. First, his duel against the evil spirit ended with the Pharaoh as the victor. Despite Marik trying to make him lose. Then Shadi told Yugi how Pegasus created the Egyptian God cards while I was in the room. Then he said that all seven Millennium Items were on the airship making him confused about it. I told him that my Item is the lost Millennium Item because there's barely any information on it.

Now, Joey has finished his duel against Odion because Marik made him use a fake god card of Ra. The result has made Odion fall unconscious, with Marik trying to fight his dark side for control. I won't let him fight this alone! He's my cousin and I won't let his dark side take him away from me! He's too important to me to let this happen!

I'll have to use the power of the Millennium Pendant, but I don't care! I'm willing to risk revealing Zahara if it means that I can save my cousin! I won't let this happen to him! I refuse to allow it!

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V.**

As the man Joey dueled revealed who Marik was, I saw Sapphira came closer to him with a pained look on her face with a hidden determination. She seemed worried about something as she approached Marik. Marik looked at us with a sneer, which only worried her even more. " Yes, my name is Marik." Tea and Tristan looked at him surprised. " You mean, that Namu is really Marik?" He scoffed at that which made Sapphira even more worried. " Namu was just a way for me to get closer to Yugi."

Then Marik grabbed his head in pain as Sapphira came running up to him looking extremely worried, like she knew something we didn't. She stopped right next to him looking worried. " Marik, you have to hold him back! Don't let him take over! You promised me that you would keep him suppressed! You kept him back before, you can do it again!" I looked at Sapphira confused, along with Yugi in spirit form. Sapphira knew Marik?

Marik looked at Sapphira with a pained look on his face. " I'm trying Phira, but he's gotten stronger since the last time! I can't stop him form taking over! Get back before you get hurt!" Sapphira shook her head stubbornly as everyone saw her Millennium Pendant glow with a brilliant light.

" No Marik! I will not let you fight this alone! I will not lose you to him!" Then I saw Sapphira's eyes change from bright blue to aqua green, indicating that Zahara had taken over or was using her power to help Sapphira. Marik seemed to realize what she was doing as her hands suddenly started to glow and symbol appeared on the gloves that were on her hands and used the last of his strength to push her away from him as he was surrounded by a green and golden light. He looked at Sapphira with a sorrowful look in his eyes. " I'm sorry Phira, but I can't hold him back any longer! I can't let him hurt you because I care about you too much to let you get hurt because of me!"

I picked Sapphira up and held her close. Marik's hair stood up and his eyes became smaller as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. He smirked and laughed like a maniac before he spoke. " Finally, I am free from that fool Odion's imprisonment. It's too bad that you couldn't save him Sapphira, before I took control. After all, he is family. You even risked revealing the spirit in order to save him. It's too bad that you failed the person who you promised to protect from me."

He started laughing as she glared at him with nothing but hatred. " I will save him from you! It might not be me that does, but he will be saved! That is a promise!" He laughed like a maniac before he replied. " Faith can only get you so far, Phira" Sapphira looked like she was about to explode from him calling her Phira. He noticed this and started mocking her for it.

" Oh, I almost forgot. That was Marik's childhood nickname for you, right? It's too bad that you won't hear it from him anymore. The Marik that you knew is gone." After that, he left with her looking close to breaking. What was her relationship with Marik?

**Read and Review Please!**


	30. Chapter 29 Sapphira's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Translations:**

**"Talking"**

**" Mind**** link"**

**Chapter 29**

**Sapphira's Story**

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I was watching Sapphira as she was looking at the man that we knew as Odion with sorrow in her eyes. Did she know him? Yami seemed to think so as he watched her. Then we heard her whisper a prayer in a language that Yami recognized. He turned to me confused as he spoke with the mind link.

_" She knows Ancient Egyptian! She must have a connection to Marik! Do you think we should ask her?"_ I nodded to Yami, showing that I agreed with him. _" Yeah, I'll see what she says."_

He nodded as I turned to Sapphira. Just as I was about to ask her, someone else entered the room. It was Ishizu Ishtar, Sapphira's cousin! She came up to Sapphira and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sapphira went to Ishizu and started crying as she held her close. I didn't realize that she was that close to crying! Ishizu started comforting her and she calmed down after a while, with tears still in her eyes.

" I know that this must have shocked you, but you must have known that you couldn't save Marik alone. The Pharaoh is the only one that can save Marik now. Even if his dark side has taken over, I know that he is still fighting to regain control. Never give up on him Sapphira." She nodded as she wiped her tears and turned to face us. " Guys, this is my cousin Ishizu Ishtar. She's a tombkeeper for the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh and the possessor of the Millennium Necklace." Everyone nodded and I decided now was a good time to ask about her connection to Marik.

" So Sapphira, how do you know Marik? His dark side mentioned that you were family. So you must have some sort of connection." Sapphira sighed sadly before she explained with tears still in her eyes.

" Marik is my cousin and Ishizu's younger brother." I looked at her surprised and so did everyone else before she explained. " I first met Marik and Ishizu when I was three years old. Marik and I were the same age, so we got along almost immediately."

She smiled softly before she continued. " He always called me Phira. I always liked it when he called me that. That was my childhood nickname and it was special to me. So special that I only allowed two others besides him to call me that. You heard me tell Pegasus that there was only one person that could get away with calling me Phira, right Yugi?" I nodded before she explained. " That's because Marik is the only one that calls me that."

I looked at her serious while looking at Odion. " So does that mean that Odion is the stepbrother that you mentioned at Duelist Kingdom?" She nodded before she explained. " Yes, he is. I thought of him like a brother, even though we weren't related by blood. He always called me Saph. Everyone else either called me Angel or princess. It was always so much fun, despite all the teasing and name-calling I got from others because of my golden hair.

I noticed that Tea got a weird look in her eyes before they went back to normal. " Of course, our parents both had the same occupation, or at least my mother did." I looked at her in confusion before I asked about it. " You mean that they were Archeologists?" She shook her head before she explained. " No Yugi. Only my mother and father had that job. You see, both my mother and my uncle were Ishtar's and tombkeeper's for the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh.

" My Uncle, like Marik, had to stay underground because of the tradition that the firstborn son would have the key to the Pharaoh's power imprinted on his back. However, my mother was never limited like my uncle was. Since the traditions only affected the daughter, only the son. As time went by, he became cruel because of it and Marik began to feel the pressures of being a tombkeeper like his father. Everyone who was a tombkeeper felt pressured by our task, but not as much as Marik.

He began to resent this and when the tombkeeper's initiation came, it would give his dark side enough energy to finally be born. Odion and I sensed this and devised a way to keep it suppressed for as long as we could. We were worried about him and were willing to take any risk to keep him safe. Even at the cost of our own lives."

She took off her gloves and they showed markings on them similar to the ones on Odion's face. Ishizu took her gloves from her as we got a close look at them. Carving those into your skin must have been really painful. Sapphira took a deep breath as she explained.

" The marking on hidden underneath my gloves and the ones on Odion face were what we chose to keep it suppressed. We chose to alternate who kept it suppressed. As long as one of us was awake, we could keep him from taking control. During the time when he discovers him, Odion could keep it suppressed and I could try to stop it if he gets knocked out. During the time that it was unknown to him, I was the one who kept it suppressed, by my own sheer force of will and Odion would help me if I was at my breaking point."

Everyone, including me and Ishizu looked shocked. Ishizu was the one who said something about it. " How come neither of you never told me? I could done something to help you." Sapphira smiled sadly before she explained why to Ishizu.

" We didn't want to worry you. However, there were times where we felt like he was about to break free, but got too tired to fight us anymore for control of Marik's body. We felt that the less anyone knew about it, the safer that Marik would be. During one of my attempts to keep him suppressed, I saw him inside of Marik's mind. He was cold and cruel with a love for seeing others in pain. He told me that we couldn't keep him suppressed forever, and that he would find a way to take control eventually." I saw her tremble slightly at the mention of her encounter. Then she continued in a voice that was nothing but serious.

" I told him that if he did, we would suppress him the moment he did any harm. Then he went back into his room as I went back into the real world. I went to Marik's room while he was asleep with Odion watching him. It was then that I made a promise that I knew that his dark side overheard. I promised to protect him from his dark side, even at the cost of my own life."

Then Ishizu explained when his dark side first appeared and when Marik first noticed it. Then Sapphira looked at us with tears in her eyes. " I beg you Yugi! Please, save Marik from his dark side! I can't lose my cousin the same way I lost my uncle! He means too much to me to lose him like this!" I nodded to tell her yes as I held her close before she thanked me. " Thank you, Yugi."

Then I took her to my room with tears still in her eyes. I helped her lay down on the bed and she fell asleep with tears still in her eyes. Then I turned to Yami and spoke using the mind link. _" So Marik was her cousin. That I certainly wasn't expecting."_

Yami nodded his agreement before he responded. _" Indeed, but now it makes sense why she was so worried when she you made me take over so she could help me out. She was as affected as I was when Marik used Bandit Keith to take the puzzle. She must of suspected it was Marik and was hoping that she was wrong. When I left her with Ishizu inside the museum she must have been told of Marik's plan and was even more worried about her._

_She knew about his dark side and knew that Marik's hatred would only make him stronger. Every time we ran into another of Marik's rare hunter's she must have gotten even more worried for his safety. She also knew that Marik was using a fake name and didn't tell us. Though, the question is why she didn't tell us."_ Then we saw Sapphira's Millennium Pendant glow and opened her eyes to show that Zahara had taken over and sat up.

" I think that I should explain that to the both of you." We nodded as Zahara gave us both a soft look. " You see, after she left to go find your friends, she stopped at a coffee shop because she needed a break because her legs were about to give away. Marik saw her entered and went to go talk to her." We both looked at her surprised as she gave both of us an amused look before she explained.

" Anytime Marik saw Sapphira, he would immediately stop what he was doing and go hang out with her. He was driving a motorcycle and parked it and went inside to go talk to her. She purposely did this to help buy you guys some time to find your friends. Besides, she also wanted to make Marik promise her something because of how worried she was about his dark side being able to take over this time."

We nodded, getting that she only had our best interests in mind by talking to him. However, she also had her own agenda as well. She was worried about him and wanted to make sure that he promised her something. However, what was it that she made him promise?

" He started out by asking what she was doing and Domino City because he forgot that she moved here with her parents. Sapphira was teasing Marik about it and he could tell that she was. Marik apologized for forgetting and asked how her parents were doing. She told him that they were back in Egypt on another important business trip and was staying at her boyfriends house for the time being who was a nice guy and also in the tournament like her, but she didn't say that it was Yugi. Then she said that your relationship was only known by each other's family and friends until you were ready for the school to know about it."

Then Zahara took a deep breath before she continued speaking. " He nervously said that they might have to face each other in the finals. She laughed and said, I quote, ' True, if Odion acquired all the locator cards for both of you to compete so you can get your revenge on the Pharaoh', which made him shocked that she knew why he was here in Domino City from the beginning. She told him everything that she knew that told him of his plans.

She was there when he used Bandit Keith as a mind puppet to try and take your Millennium Puzzle." She took a deep breath before she continued. " That incident was still bothering her when you asked her to help Yami. She knew that it was someone who possessed a Millennium Item and she could only think of one item that could do what she saw. That was the Millennium Rod that was under Marik's protection, which made her wonder why it was being used against Yugi. Then she thought that Marik's dark side influenced him enough to make him want the Pharaoh's power. She was worried and knew the only way to know for sure was to ask Ishizu." I looked at her confused how Marik's dark side could have influenced him before Zahara explained it to us.

" It can be as simple as implanting a suggestion into his mind. She knew that his dark side was doing this and one time, when Odion was knocked out, he was able to break free. However, he was quickly suppressed thanks to quick thinking by Sapphira. You saw the markings on her hands glow when she was close to Marik, right?" We both nodded, remembering that we saw her hands glow from underneath her gloves.

" Those marking on her hands can act as a fail-safe system when Odion is out of commission. All she needs to do is touch him and the markings will automatically glow. After that, she uses as much will power as she can to keep him back. Thankfully, Odion was able to wake up shortly after she activated them, so his dark side was pushed back into his mind.

When she talked to Ishizu and she told her what Marik planned to do, she was worried for his safety. She knew that if Odion was knocked out again, she might not be able to stop him from completely taking over a second time. When Ishizu asked her join the tournament to help the Pharaoh, she also wanted her to bring Marik back to his senses. She promised that she would join to help Marik, but also for Yami as well."

Zahara sighed before she continued. " When she saw what happened with the rare hunter, she knew Marik was the cause and knew that it was only a matter of time before Odion fell unconscious, leaving him vulnerable for his dark side to take over. When Yugi told her about Arcana and saw the duel with Strings, she knew that her worst fear was not so far away from happening. That she feared more than anything." She took a deep breath before she continued speaking.

"Then she told him that she wasn't too happy that he threatened your friends, because they were her friends as well." Then Zahara turned to me with a small smile on her face. " You know Yugi, she told Marik that out of all the friends that's she's made since coming here, the closest was you." I gave her a small smile at that before she continued.

" Marik asked if you were her boyfriend and she told him yes, being completely honest because she never liked to lie to him. When she told him how you two became an item, he asked her if she was going to stop her. To my surprise and his, she said no." I looked shocked at why she didn't stop him and asked her about it.

" Why didn't she stop Marik?" She smiled at us sadly before she explained. " It's because she knew why he was doing this and had already promised herself that she wouldn't stop him, and couldn't even if she changed her mind." I looked at her confused and asked about it. " Why couldn't she stop him if she changed her mind?" Zahara smiled at us sadly before she explained.

" The reason is because she is a tombkeeper. According to the laws, she can't back down from a promise and must always see it through to the end, no matter what may happen. It was how she was raised and how she lived by. As much as it pained her, she knew that she couldn't stop him from doing anything, even if she wanted to." She smiled sadly before she continued.

" She said that she wouldn't stop him. However, she asked him to be careful because she didn't want to lose him like she lost his father. He gave her a hugged and promised that he would try to hold him back for as long as he could. He didn't know how long he could hold him back, but he promised her that he would still try before he left."

I nodded finally understanding why she felt like this. " When Odion was knocked out and she activated the fail-safe system, she was hoping that she could hold him back. She also knew why he pushed her back like that. He cared more about his cousin than what happened to him. As long as she was safe, that's all that mattered to him. They were more like brother and sister than cousins. They were always worrying about the other's safety. However, she accepted her responsibilities of being a tombkeeper, while he never did.

She may wish to travel the world. However, she decided that she would go and fulfill her dream only when her task as a tombkeeper was finished. Her only wish at this moment is for Marik to be free of his dark side forever." Zahara shook her head smiling before she spoke.

" Sapphira is also convinced that I might even be the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh. Since the Millennium Pendant was found in her tomb. She even had the same name as me. I don't remember anything past age fourteen, so I wouldn't know if it was true or not, but I know that I'll find out someday."

Then she went back into the position that Sapphira was in and gave her back control. Sapphira was still sleeping with the tears still in her eyes. As I got on the couch to go to sleep since I gave her my bed, I heard her whisper something in her sleep. " Don't worry Marik, I will protect you. Even if I have to risk my own life to do it, and I will save you from him."

**Read and Review Please!**


	31. Chapter 30 Seto Vs Sapphira

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 30**

**Seto Vs. Sapphira**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I hope that Yugi can beat Marik's dark side and save my cousin. I don't want to lose him! Mai already got sent to the shadow realm because of his dark side. So now it's my turn to battle Seto. Even though I know that I'll lose, I'll at least give it my all.

I know that I won't be able to save Marik with my power. Only the Pharaoh has the strength required to save him. So I can at least support him in any way that I can. I just hope that Odion can wake up in time for their duel.

I made my way to the dueling arena in time for our duel. I took my deck into my duel disk and put it on. Then we both activated our duel disks and we got ready to duel. " Let's duel!"

Seto decided to go out first and drew his card. " I summon a monster face down and place a card face down and end my turn!" I drew my card and began my turn. I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode to attack your face down!" It was his Sagi the Dark Clown. " Then I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

The duel continued for a while. I got out my Red Eyes Black Dragon with his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I smiled as I shook his hand, telling him that I enjoyed myself during that duel, something that I haven't in a long time, which made him feel happy about. Then I went over to Yugi and went back into my room as Joey faced Mai on the bed in the medical wing with a guilty look on my face. I could have stopped this from happening if only I could have been strong enough to keep Marik's dark side suppressed.

I hope that the Pharaoh can save Marik. Too much is at stake for him to lose! Like the secret to restoring his lost memories. I can only hope that he will be able to save him! I can't lose him to the shadows like I lost my uncle!

**Read and Review Please!**


	32. Chapter 31 Sapphira's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 31**

**Sapphira's Dilemma**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

" I hope that the Pharaoh can save Marik. Too much is already at stake Ishizu." She nodded as we looked out of the window of the room that we shared. I could sense a shadow duel happening on top of the blimp. I just hope that nothing bad happens to Marik.

I got up and walked out the door to get some fresh air. Tears were in my eyes as I leaned against the side of the door and sat on the ground far enough away that Ishizu couldn't hear me. Then I started crying softly to myself. I didn't want Ishizu know how vulnerable I really was at the moment.

Marik was taken over by his dark side. He sent Mai to the Shadow Realm and has probably just sent Bakura there now as well. Even if it was his dark side that has done all of this, he was still using Marik's body to do all of them! I can't help but feel this was all my fault! If I was stronger, than maybe this wouldn't have happened! I was crying so much that I didn't notice that a possessed Tea was walking towards my room, being controlled by the real Marik. He noticed my on the floor by my door crying and heard me saying that it was all my fault that this happened to him. He touched my shoulder and I looked up and saw a possessed Tea with tears in my eyes from crying.

" Don't cry Phira, it wasn't your fault. It was my fault for not noticing him taking until it was too late." Hearing Tea call me Phira made me realize exactly who it was. " Marik, is that really you?" Tea nodded to show that it really was Marik in control. I cried into the possessed Tea's chest as Marik held me closer.

" Don't worry about me Phira, even though you always seem to worry about others more than yourself. Just focus on protecting Odion from him until he wakes up."

I nodded as he led me to Odion's room and we hid him so that Marik's dark side couldn't find him. After that, he gave Tea back control and I went to find Yugi. Apparently, Bakura was sent to the shadows. Then I found out that Ishizu gave Yugi her Millennium Necklace. After that, I went into Yugi's room and fell asleep on the couch, thinking of what Marik said. I just hope that the Pharaoh really can save him. I have risked everything for this, and I don't want to lose him now!

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
